How to say 'I love you'
by RachelJhoson
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Caleb has never heard about it. But with a bit of help from 4 Guardians,will our proud rebel leader take advantage of this strange celebration to date Cornelia?And what would happen if Phobos and an unkwon king got on their way?CC
1. The beggining

_**How to say 'I love you'**_

_**By RachelJhoson**_

_**Chapter 1: The Idea**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Everything started at Taranee's house. The W.I.T.C.H girls were just there spending some time together as they usually did. Everything seemed very quiet, and pacific. Will and Taranee where playing some video game, Cornelia was laying on a coach reading a magazine, Irma was eating some cookies and ,next to her, the energetic Hay Lin was staring at the roof. It was the first time everything was so calm since the moment they started being guardians of the veil, and most of them were really enjoying it.

But, of course , Hay Lin was not having as much fun as the other ones did, so she decided to break the silence by starting talking about the important celebration that was coming. She took her bag and took two papers with two beautiful hearts on each of them. One was Pink and the other one was red.

"so girls, which of this hearts we should use for the decorations of the Silver Dragon ?" asked the optimist Air guardian. The rest of them instantly stopped what they were doing to stare at her friend

''What are you talking about?'' Will asked as she stared at the drawings

''well duh! Next week is Saint Valentine's day! Remember? I told my grandma that we were going to help with the decorations of the restaurant!'' the rest of the guardians glared at her.

''HAY LIN!'' Cornelia cried

''don´t you think you should have asked us first?'' Taranee asked crossing her arms

'' well yeah… but I knew you guys were going to say NO'' The Asian girl smiled as the guardians once again glared at her

'' AW come on guys! Saint Valentine's day is an important celebration a very very!! Important celebration!''

"Oh come on Hay Lin, the only thing important to you on this day is Eric." said Will teasing her

"Right." said Hay Lin, while she smiled dreamily, she had to admit, before knowing Eric Saint Valentine's day was just another stupid celebration "Do you know he invited me to the school dance?"She said proudly

"Hay Lin, you have told us like ten times!" said Taranee while she turned off her computer

"Eleven." joked Irma, who was staring at Hay Lin Papers. She hated Romantic things, but she had to admit that the hearts were really beautiful

"Well Taranee, I think you are more excited than Hay Lin because you are going with Nigel." said Cornelia, trying to defend Hay Lin, after all, the earth guardian was as romantic as the air one.

"Ha-ha. I agree with you Corny." laugh Irma "What about you Will? You are the most excited because Matt invited you."The leader,whose face was now completely ,red cried:

"No!! I think you are, Irma! You are the happiest because Martin invited you!" Everyone started laughing.

"Oh shut up ...maybe he is an idiot, but I didn't want to break his heart." said the water guardian, she remembered the day she told the girls she was going to the dance with Martin , they couldn´t stop laughing!

"I think you like him you know?" said Cornelia. Irma didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. As you would've imagined many guys invited Cornelia, but the curious thing was that she didn´t anyone.

"umm Cornelia, can I ask you something?" Irma asked after some minutes

"What is it?" Cornelia asked turning to her friend

"Well, many guys invited you to the party, but you said no to all of them. Why?" Irma asked.

"Oh it's just that," Cornelia said softly "Well, I don't want to go that's all."

The girls looked at each other. Cornelia Hale? The party lover didn´t wanted to go? That was unbelievable.

''what's wrong?'' Cornelia asked putting her hand on her hips after looking at their friend's expression

'' Aww! Come on Cornelia admit it!! you didn't accepted the other guys because you wanted to go with CALEB!!''

''What? Are you kidding?'' Cornelia blushed

'' I have seen the way you guys stare at each other when we go to Meridean, that is definitely true love!'' Hay Lin said dreamily. The rest of the guardians agreed

'' that's ridiculous I DON´T LIKE HIM, I don´t even expect him to invite me to the party because in Meridean St Valentine's day doesn´t exist!!'' Cornelia shouted madly

''Geezz Corny Hay Lin was just kidding, Right Hay?'' Irma said trying to calm down her friend

'' yeah yeah I'm sorry Cornelia It was just a joke'' Hay Lin said, but It was too late tears where starting to appear in the Earth guardian's eyes. Will, put a hand on her shoulder but before she could say anything Cornelia ran into the door:

'' I must go to my house guys, It's starting to get really cold, see ya later!'' and before anyone could stop her, Cornelia disappeared

''you shouldn't had mentioned Caleb Hay Lin'' Taranee said

''yeah I'm sorry, I hope she is okay''

''oh don't worry guys she will be'' Will said smiling '' I know perfectly how to make her feel better''

'' uh It seems our leader has a plan'' Irma said

'' actually I do Irma, Guardians! We have a plan! We must make Caleb and Cornelia go to the school dance together''

A smile appeared on each of the guardians faces

''wow! You rock Will!'' Hay Lin said exited as she gave her leader a high five

''yeah, Cornelia is gonna love us after this'' Irma smiled

''Well…I like the idea but…''Taranee started doubly, making Irma frown

''But what?''

"But…it's going to be difficult" said the negatively.

"Why do you think that?" questioned Hay Lin. "you know, Caleb loves Cornelia with all his heart." She smiled dreamily.

"Well, that's exactly the problem. How many times do you guys hear Caleb telling us, 'I'm a rebel leader, I don't have time to fall in love.'?" Taranee asked, looking at Will. "Caleb is too proud to admit his feelings to Corny."

"But Caleb loves Corny." Hay Lin complained. "Have you seen the way he looks at her?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's true love." Will joined in

''yeah! Do you remember that day we went to the lake and Caleb saw Cornelia in her bikini? He was as red as a tomato!'' remained the water guardian laughing

'' and when we were fighting with Cedric and he nearly hurts Cornelia and Caleb saved her? That was sooo romantic!''said Hay Lin

"Of course girls, I agree with you." said Taranee "but..."

**Ringggggggggggggggg!!**

The bell rang before Taranee could finish what she was saying. When Hay Lin opened the door the girls were surprised to see the brave rebel leader in front of them.

Without being able to control themselves the guardians smiled evilly:

"Hey girls." he saluted. And sat well, actually threw himself, on the couch where Cornelia had been some minutes ago ''Mind if I join you guys?'' The rebel asked casually

"Caleb! Of course you can… actually, we are glad you actually came'' Said Will with an evil grin''we were talking about you."

''really?'' Caleb asked as he looked around. ''hey, um, where is Cornelia?'' he wondered

'' yeah we were also talking about her…'' Irma joined between giggles

"And about the very important day that is coming." finished Hay Lin.

"Yeah, Saint Valentine's Day." said Taranee while looking at the girls playfully.

"What are you guys talking about? Saint Valen. . . what?" asked Caleb, confused.

"Saint Valentine's Day." said Hay Lin. "It is an important celebration Earthlings celebrate…. about love."

"Love?" asked Caleb without interest.

"Yeah." said Taranee; "It is a traditional celebration where lovers express their love to one another." she smiled dreamily.

"Yeah, it's the perfect day to tell 'you know who' about your feelings." said Irma playfully.

"What?!" he asked trying to sound surprised about what Irma said ''what are you talking about?'' He demanded innocently

"Cornelia, duh!" Will said without shame "you see…there is a school dance every Saint Valentine's Day. You can invite her. It is a good opportunity to tell her how you feel…''

"Girls, please. Cornelia is a beautiful girl but I-I don't like her." Caleb interrupted trying to hide his feelings

The girls sighed sadly

''so…you won´t invite her?'' Asked an unhappy Hay Lin

''well…no'' Answered the rebel, even if deep down he wanted to…

"Okay, if you don't want to invite her…" Taranee said, making the rest of the girls turn to her with angry expressions on their faces.

But the fire guardian had her own plan. With a big smile on her face, she finished her sentence

"In that case, I guess I will ask my brother Peter to invite her…after all…he actually likes her…a LOT"

''ha! way to go Tara'' Whispered Will on the fire's guardian's ear as she saw Caleb's angry expression.

"What? No way! I'm going to invite her first!"

"But I thought you didn't like her." said Hay Lin smiling again

"That's true, I don't like her." said Caleb, "I LOVE HER, and I'm going to tell her my feelings that day!"

The guardians clapped

''Yay Caleb!! '' Hay Lin hugged him

"Great," said Irma, "This part was easy.''

**Meanwhile with Cornelia:**

''_How dare Hay Lin to say that…?_'' Thought the earth guardian angrily as she walked through the streets of Heatherfield in order to reach her apartment. It was really cold, which wasn´t very surprising, bearing in mind it was February.

Cornelia sighed at this. She hated February and the stupid celebration that was celebrated during this month…she hated it. Maybe she used to like it a year before, where boys would almost fight with each other in order to go with the school dance with her. But now, she didn´t seem to care very much about her millions of fans… and she knew perfectly why…

''_How can she even suggest it!?'' _Cornelia kept thinking angrier thanbefore_'' I mean…me and Caleb? That would never happen!! NEVER! I mean…It's not that I don´t like him…he is so handsome and charming and…no! Bad thoughts Corny! Very Bad thoughts!''_ She thought biting her bottom lip.

But after some seconds, she gave up.

''_ugh…who am I trying to fool? Even Lillian could be able to see that I'm completely in love with him...b-but it just can´t happen! It's never gonna happen…never!!''_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yeah I'm kind of rewriting it…anyway review please!!!**

**RachelJhoson**


	2. Phobos's plan

**How to say 'I love you'**

**Chapter 2: Phobos´s plan**

**By Racheljhoson**

**Meanwhile in Meridian, with Elyon**

Elyon was in her beautiful, big room looking at the enormous mirror she had in front of her bed. She looked unhappy in a very strange way. Actually, she noticed that she felt like something was wrong and she didn't know what.

Suddenly, someone opened the door. It was Miranda, her new and so called "friend".

"Queen Elyon," saluted the girl "Is something wrong? You don't look good."

"Oh, hi Miranda." said Elyon softly, turning to her "I'm okay, it's just..."

"What Your Highness?" asked Miranda?

"Well actually, it's…Cornelia." Elyon said

"The Earth guardian? She did something to you?" asked Miranda worriedly

"Oh, no, no. I was only thinking about her…I-I was wondering…what if she didn't want to betray me? What if she is under the rebels influence? Maybe she doesn't know they are the bad ones" she said.

"Oh your highness, I wish that could be true, but I don't think so." Lied Miranda "We have tried to tell her many times."

"But it could be possible. I think she, more than the other guardians, is under Caleb's influence…p-perhaps she just believes him because she…likes him."

"The Earth guardian likes the rebel leader?" asked Miranda, interested.

"More. I think she loves him. That's exactly why I think she is doing what he wants, I mean trying to kill Me." said Elyon.

"That would be a good reason my queen, but if you ask me I think Earth people are only going to hurt you my queen, especially the Guardians…I just don´t think you should trust them" said Miranda.

"Yeah I guess you are right…'' Said Elyon hopeless

''oh don´t be sad your majesty...I wished you were right, I really wished…'' Lied the half spider

''yeah…me too…don't tell this to Phobos, but there is a part of me that, sometimes, wants to be on Earth again." Confessed the young queen.

''_Crap! You damn girl! What else do we need to tell you about those stupid girls in order to make you stay!?''_ Thought Miranda angrily when Elyon said this

"Oh your highness, please don't do that!" She cried almost out of herself "We don't want you to get hurt by the guardians! Please!"

"No problem Miranda. Of course I'm staying. It was only an opinion." said Elyon trying to calm Miranda.

"Oh…thank god, my queen." She sighed in relief "I should get going now. I need to talk with your brother."

"Okay, but please don't tell him what I told you!" said Elyon.

"Promise." Smiled Miranda while she closed the door.

Miranda went to Phobos's room where he was with Cedric, maybe talking about his plans to kill Elyon and have her powers.

"My Lord," said Miranda with a reverence "we have some problems."

"Now what?" asked Phobos tiredly

"It's your sister." she said "She told me that a part of her wanted to return to her Earthland. She said that was because of her best friend, the Earth guardian."

"WHAT??" Phobos asked angrily "After all the things I said the guardians wanted to do to her, she still has mercy on them and wants to go to Earth again?"

"Not because of the guardians my lord, because of the guardian . . . the Earth guardian''

''Guardian, Guardians…It doesn´t really matter Miranda'' Interrupted Cedric

''Of course It does'' Frowned Miranda ''Think about it ,my lord…'' She said to Phobos with a persuading voice ''If we killed the Earth guardian, there wouldn´t be a reason of why Elyon would want to return to Earth anymore…''

Phobos smiled

''keep talking'' He ordered pleasantly

''It won´t be very difficult, we could capture her while the rest of the guardians are not around….Without the heart, she won't have her strong powers…Without mentioning that if we kill one guardian it's going to be easier to kill the others and take the heart." she told him "plus,there is another thing Elyon told me that may be very satisfactory to you, Your Highness."

"mmm…What is it?" asked Phobos raising his eyebrows

"The Earth guardian, my lord, has some special feelings for the rebel leader...She is in love." she said "Think about it, if we capture the earth guardian. . ."

"He will come to rescue her and I can capture him too." finished Phobos "Very, very interesting!!" he said with an evil laugh.

**Back in Heatherfield, with Cornelia:**

Once Cornelia arrived to her house she went to straight her room and fell on her bed. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, only think.

'Ah many things had change since the last St. Valentine's day' Cornelia sighed sadly.

She remembered it perfectly. She wasn´t a guardian during that time and went to the dance with Peter, Taranee's currently annoying older brother, but, surprisingly, she didn´t spend most of the time with him. Actually, she didn´t spend time with him at all. She spent the whole night in the school bathroom with Elyon, who was crying painfully because her boyfriend had dumped her…

Elyon…It was hard to believe how everything had changed since that day. Right now, Elyon was on another planet with his evil brother, who wanted to kill her. And Cornelia couldn´t do anything about it because Elyon wouldn´t talk to her…

''oh Elyon!'' Sobbed Cornelia with her icy eyes full of tears

"Why is girl sad?" asked suddenly a strange voice, coming under Cornelia's bed, who recognized the annoying sound instantly

"Blunk?"

She looked under her bed just to see the smelling passling smiling at her innocently

"What the hell are you doing there?" asked Cornelia glaring at him

"B-Blunk was just looking at blonde girl things." said Blunk as he went out of the bed.

"Stealing you mean." said Cornelia rolling her eyes "Get out of my house, now!"

"But girl is sad." said Blunk.

"So what? That's not your problem." Replied the earth guardian coldly

"But Blunk wants to know why…"

"Really?"

Blunk nodded.

"Well I have many problems." said Cornelia, "I don't think you want to hear all of them."

"Yes yes! Blunk want to." answered Blunk, "It's very cold outside."

"Okay then." said Cornelia "Where to start?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Well Caleb, tell us, how are we going to do it?" asked the water guardian.

"What are you talking about?" asked Caleb.

"Invite Cornelia when and how?"Asked Hay Lin

"Ummm, tomorrow at the Silver Dragon, after school and I'm only going to ask her if she wants to go to the dance with Me." said Caleb shrugging

The girls started to laugh hysterically

"What?" asked Caleb angrily.

"Well Caleb you see, we don't really think that inviting Cornelia will be so easy for you." said the fire guardian.

"Why do you think that?" asked caleb.

"Hello?! Everytime you see Corny, you get so nervous that we forget you are a rebel." Replied Will.

"Please! I can fight with more than ten lurdens at the same time...Inviting a girl on a date is not a big deal..." said Caleb, proud of himself.

"Righttt." said Will "Okay! If that's what you think, let's try. Imagine that I'm Cornelia."

"And?" asked Caleb.

"Try to invite me on a date."

"Okay." said Caleb, a bit nervous, "H-Hi C-Cornelia."

"Hi." said Will simply

''I w-was thinking I mean I wanted to. . .I-I" said Caleb, very, very nervous.

"You see?" said Irma, "And she is not even Corny!''She pointed at Will ''what makes you think that you are going to be able to invite Cornelia without getting so nervous?"

Caleb didn't say anything.

"Okay Caleb, we will help you." said Taranee "You don't need to ask."

**With Cornelia and Blunk**

"And now Elyon doesn't believe Me." said Cornelia, who was in her bed talking to Blunk who was sitting in a chair trying to understand what Cornelia was saying "I can't believe it. I mean we were best friends."

"That's why blond girl is sad?" asked Blunk.

"One of the reasons."Answered Cornelia sadly, "But it's late I don't have time to tell you all of them. You have to look for Caleb and return to Meridian."

"Blunk is going now, but first he wants to ask blond girl something."

"What is it?" asked Cornelia.

"Blond girl likes Caleb?" he asked.

Cornelia didn't say anything; she only looked at him with sad eyes.

"It's late Blunk. You have to go now." she said "Blond girl has to sleep."

"Okay." he said sadly.

"Anyway thanks. I really wanted to tell someone my problems, at least one of them." said Cornelia slowly.

"Blunk happy to help." said Blunk happily.

"Okay, bye." she said as she opened the door.

Blunk went out of Cornelia's house. He was surprised that Cornelia didn't actually hate him. He never thought Cornelia would smile at him sweetly, or even smile at him at all. She really must be worried.

"Blunk." Blunk heard a familiar voice behind him. It was Caleb of course.

"Caleb!" said Blunk with joy.

"Blunk, I was looking for you. Where were you?" asked Caleb.

"Blunk was at blond girl's house."

"Cornelia's house?" he asked with widened eyes.

"Yes, she was sad because best friend was in Meridian." Blunk said.

"Elyon. How do you know that?" asked Caleb, curiously.

"She told Blunk."

"Her?? Wow." said Caleb. He didn't know that Cornelia was able to tell Blunk her problems. "Anyway, Blunk we need to go to Meridian. It's really cold here."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So?? I know the chapters are very short and the grammar and bla bla bla haha ... but please review please please!!!!**

**Rachel.j**


	3. The invitation

**Hello everybody!! Okay thanks for the reviews, but I'm waiting for more. Anyway, I finally updated chapter 3. Try to understand what I'm trying to say!! Remember, I'm Spanish. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay." said Blunk, "Blunk think there was a portal near the Silver Dragon."

"Let's go, then" said Caleb softly.

"Is Caleb sad?" asked Blunk, as they walked to the Silver Dragon.

"Ehh what?" asked Caleb, "No it's just, I'm only nervous."

"Why?" asked Blunk.

"Well it's. . .never mind." said Caleb.

"Tell Blunk! Tell Blunk! Blunk want to know!"

"Blunk, it's not your problem, now shut up." said Caleb angrily.

Blunk stayed quiet for a long time, staring at Caleb.

"Okay, okay. I will tell you." said Caleb.

Blunk smiled.

"It's Cornelia." he said, looking at the floor.

"What's wrong with blond girl?" asked Blunk.

"Nothing is wrong with her. She is perfect, that's the problem." Blunk looked confused.

"There is a day in Meridian where people on Earth express their love." said Caleb, trying to explain to Blunk, "I, . . I." he said more nervously.

"Caleb want to invite the blondy to a date?" asked Blunk.

"Yeah. How do you know?" asked Caleb surprised of Blunk's knowledge

"Blunk know everything." Answered the passling. Caleb stared at him raising his eyebrows

"Blunk know you like her." explained Blunk

''ah..''

They reached the silver dragon and found the portal. When they passed through, they where no longer on Earth but on Meridean, in front of the Infinite City.

"Caleb!" Caleb heard a familiar voice behind him. The young rebel leader turned to see Julian, his father.

"Hello father" said Caleb happily. Then he saw more people, Vathek, Aldarn and Drake, his best friends. "Hey guys!" he said to everyone and then they went into the Infinite City.

**With the girls**

Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin were walking to Cornelia's house.

"Oh! I'm so excited! Just wait until after we tell Cornelia that Caleb is going to invite her to the school dance!" said the air guardian.

"Hay Lin, no." said Irma, "We are not going to tell her. It has to be a surprise."

"Oh, ok. So why are we going to her house?" asked Hay Lin confused.

"To tell Cornelia to not accept any other guy." answered Will, "If she does it, Caleb will never tell her his feelings."

**With Elyon**

"Cornelia, how could you?" Elyon asked softly while she looked at the mirror, with tears in her blue eyes. Miranda was right, the guardians had never liked her, and they only pretended to be their friends in order to steal her power. Still, she couldn´t believe it. There still existed that part of her that missed her world terribly, and also missed Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin. At least, the ones she thought she knew.

"S_omething is telling me that they miss me too." _she thought sadly.

"W-What are you thinking Elyon?! They want to kill you! Stay here! You are safe with your brother." she cried to herself.

"You are right Ely." Elyon heard a voice coming from the door. It was Phobos.

"Phobos, I'm sorry." she said ashamed as she saw him coming in ''I was just…''

"No, Elyon I'm sorry." interrupted Phobos as he sat on Elyon's bed, next to her "Maybe you are right. Maybe the girls still love you and they want to protect you, but you have to understand that if that's not true, they are going to kill you. I would never forgive myself if that happened"

"You're right." Elyon trying to smile

"_Maybe." _she thought, as Phobos left her room.

**With Cornelia **

Cornelia was in her bed trying to sleep. It was no matter how she tried, she just couldn´t, she was too confused about what had happened one hour ago.

_Flashback_

_The girls arrived to Cornelia's house with big smiles on their faces:_

"_Hi Cornelia!" said Taranee._

"_Hey girls. What are you doing here?" wondered the earth guardian._

"W_e don't have time to explain, only promise us something." said Will._

"uh…S_ure, what is it?"_

"_Promise us you will not accept any guy that invites you to the dance." said Irma._

"_Why?" Cornelia asked, very confused._

"_Because, umm. . ." started to say the fire guardian._

"W_e don't have time to explain!" finished Hay Lin, "just promise us that."_

"_Sure. After all, I don't want to go."_

"R_ighhtttt." said Irma. "Okay corny. Promise us another thing. You are only going to go to the dance with the one you really want to go with."_

"_But you guys just told me. . ." started Cornelia, more confused._

"W_e have to go!" Will interrupted. "Bye Cornelia."_

_The others left her house almost running_

_End of flashback._

"Very strange." said Cornelia to herself as she heard a strange noise coming from her window. She went next to the window and opened it. She saw a very familiar person in her garden.

"C-CALEB?" cried Cornelia.

Caleb smiled at her. The moonlight made her look more beautiful than usual. Would he be able to go to her room and invite her to the school dance? It wasn't going to be easy. Cornelia looked very confused. What was Caleb doing in her garden? He was supposed to be in Meridian.

"_Oh no!_ _What if something bad happened to him or the rebels…or Elyon?"_ Cornelia thought, worried.

Without thinking it two times, she started to move her hands on a strange way and all of a sudden, a tree started to grow next to where Caleb was.

"Come here!" said Cornelia once the tree was tall enough to reach the balcony of her room. Caleb realized what she meant and started climbing the big tree. In a few minutes Caleb was in her room. Cornelia looked at his beautiful green eyes and blushed. Caleb smiled at her cuteness.

They continued staring at each other for a long time until Cornelia finally broke the silence, remembering her lasts suppositions

"Caleb, why are you here? Is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"Oh...no Cornelia, I just. . ." Caleb said

"Did something happen to Elyon? Are you ok?" she asked, starting to become worried. Before Caleb could finish she said "I have to call the girls." as she started looking for something in her bag.

"No. Don't...I-I just want to ask you something." Interrupted the rebel.

"What? A portal? " Guessed Cornelia before Caleb could speak. Now she had her cell phone in her hand. "I thought Blunk was going to find one for you, but no problem. I will call Will and..."

"Cornelia!" Caleb cried. Then he took Cornelia's phone and put it back on her bag. "There are no problems in Meridian. Elyon is ok. I don't need a portal."

"What do you want then?" Cornelia asked, as she got closer to him.

"As I said, I need to ask you something." Caleb said, "Look, what I'm trying to say is that I. . . **RING!! RING!!**

Cornelia's cell phone rang before Caleb could finish. Both of them put a "Now what?" face on and then they looked at each other for a while.

"I have to. . ." Cornelia said sadly.

"Yeah, sure." Caleb said, sadly too.

Cornelia went to look at her phone, "Umm, hello? Oh, hi Peter!"

Caleb's heart started to beat faster and faster.

"_What does he want?" _he thought. He was red jealous. Cornelia didn't seem happy to be hearing Peter, but Caleb didn't notice that. He was only thinking what he wanted to say to Cornelia, his Cornelia.

"The, the school dance?" Cornelia asked. "O_h no!"_ she thought, _"He wants to invite me?! __What can I tell him?" I'm sorry Peter I can't go with you because I like Caleb? Think Cornelia, think!!"_

"I, I don't know I mean, I, I. . ."

**CRASH!**

Before Cornelia could finish, Caleb had taken her phone from her hand and, without thinking it two times, he threw through the window!!! **(Wow!) **

''god! '' Said Cornelia as she saw how her poor cell phone flew across the garden and disappeared on the dark night

She turned to Caleb with a surprised face.

"Caleb!! Why did you do that? It was my new phone!" yelled Cornelia.

Caleb didn't know what to say. Why did he do that? Duh, he was jealous, but he couldn't tell that to Cornelia. Not yet.

"I'm so sorry! I-I…was just…" Caleb said completely nervous.

"The thing you want to tell me must be very important." Cornelia said as she looked out of her window, trying to locate her cell phone in the garden.

"No, it, it's not that I, I, I don't want you to go to the dance with Peter." Caleb finally admitted.

"Caleb, I understand you wanted to ask me something, but…wait a minute, YOU WHAT?" Cornelia said turning to him again with another surprised face

"I, I…came here to ask you if you wanted to go with me to the dance, but if you want to go with him," Caleb said sadly, "I, I understand he invited you first…'' He sighed with embarrassment

''Caleb…'' Cornelia stared at him with sad eyes

''I think I have to go to Meridian now I escaped from the Infinite City and I think my father doesn't know where I am."

Cornelia didn't know what to say. Caleb, the rebel leader and her true love, finally invited her to go on a date! And because of Taranee's brother, the cute surfer that actually loved her, she couldn't go with Caleb. _"This is so unfair!" _Complained the earth guardian

"_Hey __but…wait a minute."_

_Flashback_

"R_ighhtttt." said Irma. "Okay corny. Promise us another thing. You are only going to go to the dance with the one you really want to go with."_ _Irma said._

_End of flashback._

"_Oh my gosh, I promised."_ Cornelia thought happily.

"CALEB!" Cornelia cried to Caleb who was now in her garden, ready to leave. Caleb looked back at her. Cornelia climbed down the tree and ran towards Caleb, who was looking at her with a surprised face.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Yes!" Cornelia said.

"What?" the young rebel asked, more confused.

"Really? ...B-But, Peter." He started.

"I don't care!" Cornelia said, "I want to go with you!" Cornelia said excited.

Caleb smiled at her. She was very beautiful when she was happy and he enjoyed seeing her happy. It made him happy too.

There was a long silence. They didn't know what to say, they were only looking at each other.

"Um, that's great." Caleb finally broke the silence. "I, I think I have to go to Meridian now." he said, a bit nervous.

"Yeah, sure." Cornelia said nervous too, "Thanks for the…you know…invitation."

Caleb smiled at her. Then he kissed her on her cheek. This made Cornelia blush.

"You're welcome." Caleb said in a leader tone and left running

Cornelia climbed the tree and went back to her room. She felt like she was in her dreams. She was going to the dance with the one she really loved. Now she didn't care about her cell phone or Peter. She only cared about her handsome rebel leader.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yay! Caleb finally invited Cornelia, but what's up with Phobos' plan of destroying the Earth guardian and the rebel leader??? ****REVIEW AND YOU WILL know!!!**

**C ya later,**

**Rachel.j**


	4. Saint Valentine's Day,huh?

**Hi again!! This chapter is very important and I'm working to make it longer than the others. Okay, let's continue!!**

**Remember to read and review, okay?**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**In Meridian, with Caleb. . .**

Caleb returned to Meridian. He hoped that nobody had seen him leave the Infinite City; Aldarn, Drake, Vathek, and especially his father. He didn't want them to know the he, the rebel leader, had escaped from Meridian to date a girl.

He slowly went to the Infinite City so that nobody could hear him. He went into his room and closed the door. Caleb smiled.

Nobody has noticed he had left, well nobody except. . . "Hi Caleb." Caleb saw his father, Drake, Vathek, Aldarn and Blunk in his room. They were apparently waiting for him to return.

"_Great!"_ thought Caleb.

"Where have you been?" asked Aldarn.

"I-I went to get some fresh air." said Caleb nervously.

"Riiighttt." said Vathek, "Actually, you were outside like two hours."

"Spit it up Caleb. Why did you go to Earth?" questioned Drake.

"What makes you think I went to Earth?" asked Caleb.

"Blunk saw Caleb running towards a portal." cried Blunk. Caleb looked at Blunk with a "you are dead" face.

"I-I wanted to look if everything was okay with, umm, the guardians." said Caleb more nervous than ever.

"The guardians?" asked Julian.

"Yeah. Umm, they have to be okay if we want to rescue Elyon." said Caleb.

"Rightttt." said Drake. "Okay. We only wanted to know. Bye!" He and the others left. When they were out of Caleb's room, Aldarn said, "Guys, our friend is in love."

Everyone nodded.

**The next day at school with Will and Cornelia. . . **

"Will, I have to tell you something." whispered Cornelia to Will, who was sitting next to her in Mr. Collins' class.

"Me too. We are going to meet Caleb at the Silver Dragon after school. He told us he must tell you something." said Will.

"Ms. Vandom and Ms. Hale silence!" said Mr. Collins.

"Sorry Mr. Collins." said Cornelia and Will.

The girls kept quiet for a few minutes but then they started talking again.

"Something to me? Do you know what?" whispered Cornelia, a little nervous.

"No." lied Will, "But, he said he wanted to ask you something."

Suddenly Cornelia wondered if the thing Will was talking about was the same thing that Caleb asked her last night.

"What did you want to tell me anyway?" asked Will.

"Vandom, Hale." said Mr. Collins, "This is your last opportunity to keep quiet or you will have

detention."

"Sorry Mr. Collins. It will not happen again." said Cornelia innocently.

**Some minutes later. . .**

"Will." whispered Cornelia.

"Yeah?" asked Will.

"Umm, yesterday Caleb invited me to the school dance," said Cornelia nervously, "and I said yes."

"HE WHAT?" Will cried, "B-But he was supposed to tell you today at the Silver Dragon!"

Cornelia looked at her with a surprised and a very confused face.

"That's it! Hale and Vandom, both of you have detention after school!" cried Mr. Collins, very angrily.

Will and Cornelia didn't seem to care a lot about the detention. Cornelia cared more about what Will meant about "supposed to." Will cared more about why Caleb lied to her and the others. But they were going to find the answers, after the detention.

**After school, at the Silver Dragon. . .**

Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin were eating cookies, waiting for Will, Cornelia, and Caleb. They were supposed to meet there at 2:30. It was 3:00 and they hadn't come yet.

"Caleb did say girls are always late." said Irma, looking at the wall.

"Well, he is right in some way, Will and Cornelia are always late." said Taranee, trying to start a conversation, but, finally Caleb arrived.

"Hey girls!" said Caleb smiling. Then he looked at their faces, and they looked angry. "What happened?"

"What happened?" asked Irma angrily, "You are 30 minutes late, that's what happened. I know you don't have watches in Meridian but, UGHHH!!" Caleb's smile disappeared suddenly.

"Calm down Irma." said Hay Lin "Besides, Cornelia hasn't arrived yet." she said smiling at Caleb playfully.

"Where is she? And Will?" asked Caleb, looking around.

"Don't worry, Cornelia is going to come. Will told us she was going to make her come." said Taranee.

"Are you ready Caleb?" asked Hay Lin, "Just relax, we know she is going to go to the dance with you."

"Oh! I forget to tell you I have just. ." Caleb started.

"Sorry guys!" a voice interrupted. Everyone turned to see Will.

"Mr. Collins punished us." Will started but then she stopped herself when she saw Caleb.

"Caleb!" Will said, getting angry, "Why did you lie to us? You said you were going to invite her today!"

"Wait a minute, you invited her without telling us?" asked Irma.

"CALEB!" everyone cried.

"Why did you lie to us Caleb?" asked Taranee.

"Girls," Caleb started, "you know perfectly well that if I had invited her here, you would have been interrupting us, like you always do."

Will, Taranee, and Hay Lin blushed.

"Righttt." said Irma smiling.

"Whatever. You finally invited her and that was the most important thing." said Hay Lin.

Everyone agreed.

"So where is Corny anyway?" asked Irma.

"Well, like I was saying, Mr. Collins punished us." explained Will "When the detention finally ended, we were ready to come but Mr. Collins said he wanted to talk with Cornelia. I don't know why, I think she is going to come in 5 minutes."

"So we have time to talk. When did you ask her?" asked Hay Lin.

"And how?" asked Taranee.

"Maybe I can explain that to you." They heard Cornelia who was at the Silver Dragon's door.

"Cornelia!" the guardians cried.

"But first you guys have to explain something to me." continued Cornelia, "How did you guys know about the invitation?"

"Well, that's a long story." started Irma.

--------------------------------

"And that's exactly what happened." finished Will. Cornelia only smiled at the plan of her friends, but Caleb tried not to notice it.

"But anyway, now that you are going to the dance we have to look for your perfect dress!!!" said Hay Lin excited.

"And that means. . ." started Will.

"MALL!!" cried Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin.

"Oh! I just remembered I have to go to Meridian. Umm, see you later girls!!" cried Caleb and he started running. He hated going to the mall with the girls. The guardians only laughed at him when he left.

"Okay, let's go. We are going to find you the best dress!" said Taranee.

**In Meridian, at lunch time. . .**

Phobos and Elyon were eating in the big lunch room.

"Is something wrong Elyon?" asked Phobos, "You're not eating."

"What?" said Elyon, "Oh, I'm okay. It's just that I'm not hungry." she said sadly.

"Elyon, you know you can tell me anything, anytime you want to." said Phobos.

"Well, I was thinking of a special day that is going to be on Earth." said Elyon.

"Really? What day?" asked Phobos.

"Saint Valentine's Day." Elyon smiled dreamily, "It was one of my favorite celebrations. It's about love."

"Love?" asked Phobos, getting interested.

"Yes. A day where lovers express their love with flowers or chocolates. It's like magic." said Elyon, "Well, here everything is magic." Both of them laughed.

"That sounds cute!" said Phobos, "I wish that could exist in Meridian."

"Me too." said Elyon smiling, "Every year there is a school dance. I think that my ex- friends are going without me. I can imagine it. Will and Matt, Taranee and Nigel, Hay Lin and Eric, and I guess Cornelia is going with Caleb."

"You mean the Earth guardian and the rebel leader?" asked Phobos, getting very interested.

"Yeah" Elyon said sadly, "Cornelia loves him. If she only knew he isn't the real guy she thinks he is, maybe she could be of on our side."

"I don't know about the Earth, I mean, Cornelia, but if you want to dance, I can prepare a dance here for your coronation. I'm going to invite our relatives." said Phobos.

"Really? Oh I'm so excited! Thanks brother!" said Elyon happily. When she left, Cedric appeared in his human form.

"Saint Valentine's Day, huh? That seems like a good opportunity." he said.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Uh-oh. That seems like problems. This will be a very strange St. Valentine's Day, indeed. Okay, this chapter was longer, so I wish you can give me many reviews about this chapter.**

**C everyone later!!**


	5. Getting ready

**Chapter 5: Princeses Cornelia and Prince Caleb**

**Hey again!! I finally finished Chapter 8!! Thanks everyone for your reviews!! Are you guys ready to know Phobos' plans?? Okay!! Enjoy!!**

**Rachel.j**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**In Meridian, with Phobos and Cedric**

"_Saint Valentine's Day, huh? That seems like a good opportunity." said Cedric_

Phobos only smiled.

"Elyon's coronation will be in 5 days. If the Earth guardian is still alive in that time she will make Elyon discover our plan before we can take her powers." explained Cedric, "But, that celebration will be in 2 days."

"Interesting" said Phobos. "Miranda!" he cried.

Some minutes later Miranda appeared in her monster form.

"Yes my lord?" she asked.

"In two days, there's going to be a celebration on Earth." he explained, "I want you and Cedric to go in your human form there and capture the Earth guardian."

Cedric and Miranda looked at each other. "Try to capture her while the guardians, especially the leader, are not around. Then bring her, for the end of the night, the only reason that makes my sister want to return to Earth will not exist. Then I will have the rebel leader, and maybe the heart of Candracar, too."

**In the mall, with the guardians **

When the guardians arrived to do the shopping, they decided to concentrate only on **Cornelia's dress,** and later they were going to look at their perfect dress. But, three hours later, everyone except Cornelia had their dresses. First, Will had a beautiful and short pink dress, then Irma had an aquamarine dress, also short, Taranee was going to use a dark green dress and finally Hay Lin, a short purple dress.

"Umm, I guess we can't be at the mall without buying something for us." said Hay Lin.

Everyone except Cornelia laughed.

"Don't be sad Cornelia, it was just a joke. Did you think I was going to let you go to the dance with one of these dresses?" asked Hay Lin, also laughing.

"What do you mean?" asked Cornelia, very confused.

"Corny, your perfect dress is not in the mall. Hay Lin designed one for you." explained Irma.

"R-Really?" asked Cornelia.

"Yeah, you need the perfect dress for your perfect guy." said Taranee. Cornelia only smiled at her best friends.

"It's at the Silver Dragon. Let's go." said Will.

**At the Silver Dragon**

"So Corny, are you ready to look at the best dress I have ever designed in my life?" asked Hay Lin excited.

"Ready." said Cornelia, also excited. Hay Lin opened her closet and took a short white dress out. **(Well, I'm not very good describing dresses, so only imagine it was really beautiful) **Cornelia only stared at the dress with her mouth open. It was really beautiful.

"Oh my gosh Hay Lin, this is the best dress I have ever seen." cried Cornelia, getting excited.

"Thanks. I have been working on it for like a month." said Hay Lin, proud of herself.

"A month?" asked Cornelia, "but, but. . ." Cornelia started.

Will, who knew what she was going to say, interrupted her.

"Well Corny, we just knew you were going to the dance." she explained.

"Maybe not exactly with Caleb, but we only knew you were going." finished Irma.

"How?" asked Cornelia.

"We are your best friends. We know more about you than . . .well you!" said Taranee, smiling at Cornelia's reaction.

"Oh, I love you guys!" said Cornelia, as she hugged Hay Lin. "Thanks!"

"Hey, what are friends for?" said Hay Lin, also hugging Cornelia. "That's why we want you to be happy with your handsome rebel leader." Cornelia only blushed.

"Thanks again." said Cornelia. "Well I guess I have to go to my house. The dance will be in two days, so I have to start to prepare now." Everyone laughed at her comment.

"See ya later Corny!" said the guardians, while Cornelia left.

"Well, Cornelia's part is ready." said Taranee.

"But tomorrow we have to concentrate on Caleb." finished Will.

"Yeah that will be the difficult part." said Irma.

"But this enough for today. I'm tired." said Hay Lin.

Everyone agreed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The next day**

Everything was organized for that day, the guardians were ready to capture, I mean dress up Caleb. Cornelia was at her house that day so she didn't have any idea what the guardians were going to do. It was 2:37 p.m. and the guardians were in front of a portal that Will had just opened at the Silver Dragon.

"Okay guys, we told Caleb Will was opening a portal right here, right now, so he is going to come." said Hay Lin.

"Yeah and when he does it, we are going to capture him." said Irma.

Everyone laughed at her joke. At that moment the portal started to make a big noise.

"He is coming!" cried Taranee.

Will took the heart and cried," Guardians, unite!" The heart started glowing pink and Will,

Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin turned from normal teenagers to guardians of the Veil.

"The heart!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

"Air!"

When they finished their transformation, they saw Caleb in front of them.

"Hey girls" said Caleb, smiling, "Why did you guys transform?" he asked, but the guardians didn't answer, they only stared at him. "Umm, girls?" Caleb asked getting a bit nervous.

Again, the guardians didn't answer. They started getting closer to him and finally Will closed the portal behind Caleb and cried, "Don't let him escape!" At that moment, Caleb understood what was going on and started running.

"Oh no you don't." said Hay Lin, and using her power over air she caught him. Caleb tried to escape but he couldn't.

Taranee laughed an evil laugh and said, "No, you will come with us to the mall!"

"Noooo!!!" cried Caleb, but it was too late.

**Meanwhile at Cornelia's house**

Cornelia was in her room, sitting on her bed, dreaming. She couldn't stop smiling and she new perfectly why. Every time she thought about the dance that was going to be the next day she blushed. She got up and started singing:

_En mi mente estas _

_Palpitando a mil_

_Y verte a mi lado es mi necesidad_

_El dejarte ir o decir adiós_

_Es morir en vida es negarme a mi_

She could imagine herself with the beautiful dress Hay Lin had made her, dancing with Caleb, her Caleb, the only one she truly loved. She continued singing her song...

_Vas creciendo en mi_

_Es inevitable_

_Caigo en tu mirada soy tan vulnerable_

_Enciendes la luz de cada palabra_

_Te has vuelto mi espada tras cada batalla_

She continued dreaming, but not about Caleb. This time, she was dancing playfully with Elyon. She knew that Elyon hated her now, but she continued to be hopeful. She knew they were going to be happy at the end of this story.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Cornelia didn't pay attention and continued singing. Some minutes later, her younger sister, Lillian, opened the door.

"Can you stop singing??!! I'm trying to do my homework!" she cried.

Usually the Cornelia we all know would say to her something like, "Shut up you little monkey." But now, she was too happy to have an argument with her sister. She just smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek while she said, "Sorry, sister."

Lillian stared at her with her mouth open.

"Cornelia, are you sick or something like that?" she asked.

"No, Lily." Cornelia said dreamily, "I'm just. . ."

"Oh no!! I don't want to know anything about teenager things until I am 13 years old." said Lillian, while she left laughing.

**With the guardians and Caleb**

"Ohhh! Caleb you look so cute." the air guardian cried. The guardians were at the suit shop, showing Caleb different suits. Now Caleb was trying on a white suit with a black tie.

"I don't know, I was thinking about a black one." said Will.

"What about this?" asked Taranee, showing the girls an orange suit with a green tie, "It's original." she said.

Everyone laughed, except Taranee and Caleb. Caleb didn't laugh because . . . well, he was really SUFFERING, and Taranee, because she wasn't joking.

"Are you kidding? You are, aren't you?" asked Irma as she took the suit away. "No way!" she cried, and continued laughing.

"I think it's beautiful. I wish Nigel could use it." Taranee said dreamily.

"Taranee, not now. We are busy with something else!" said Will.

"Okay." the fire guardian said, and continued looking.

"Please girls, let me go!!" Caleb cried.

"No Caleb. Do you really think you are going to the dance with those clothes you always wear?? Never! Poor Corny." cried Irma. Caleb just made an angry face at her.

"Come on Caleb, look at the good part." said Hay Lin smiling.

"What good part?" asked Caleb.

"Well ummm, you are doing this for Cornelia!" Hay Lin said.

Caleb smiled dreamily and repeated, "I'm doing this for Cornelia. Okay."

Will smiled at him and then, she said to the others, "Okay guys, what do you think about this?" as she showed a black suit with a white tie and a white shirt. Everyone, including,

Caleb smiled and nodded.

**In Meridian, with Elyon**

The princess of Meridian was looking in her big mirror again. She was really excited! Her coronation was going to be the next day!! Her brother was going to organize a dance for her and she couldn't stop smiling.

"_What should I use?" _she asked herself, "_Maybe I can call Cornelia and ask her. . ."_ at that moment she stopped herself and stopped smiling.

"_What? What am I saying?? Wake up Elyon!! She betrayed you!! But, why do I feel like this? I-I need her?" _she thought sadly. At that moment, Miranda opened the door.

"Sorry your Highness, I just wanted to know what you were going to use for your coronation.

Remember, it's going to be tomorrow." she said smiling.

Elyon looked at her and said, "Would you help me Miranda? I don't know what to use."

Miranda smiled again. "Sure!" she said.

"_But, it's not the same."_ Elyon thought some minutes later. "_Oh Cornelia, I miss you so much!"_

"Is something wrong your Highness?" asked Miranda.

"What? No. I'm just a bit nervous. You know if there's going to be a dance, I will have to dance, and well I don't know how to dance the strange dances of Meridian." Elyon lied, a bit nervous.

"Oh, it's only that. No problem your Highness, I will teach you." said Miranda.

"Ummm, thanks I guess." said Elyon. "_Like I said, it's not the same."_

**Again with Cornelia**

"The dance will be tomorrow. I wish that Elyon could be here with me, she would love this celebration." Cornelia told herself, "I know that the Elyon I really like would be happy for me."

**Again in Meridian, with Phobos and Cedric**

"Elyon's coronation will be tomorrow. You and Miranda will capture the Earth guardian before the coronation starts." Phobos explained to Cedric.

"Yes, your Highness." answered Cedric.

"No more guardians, no more rebel leader, the heart of Candracar and Elyon's power under my control. Everything in just one night. Thanks Earth guardian." said Phobos evilly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So this is it!!Remember that if you guys want me to write more you have to review!!!**

**Racheljhoson!**


	6. A little twist

**Hi again!! Well first of all im really soory i couldnt update soon...  
Thanks to my penpal chelseaWellhord for giving me this awesome idea for the story! Thank you very much!  
Anyway ...lets start...remember to review!!...  
Cya at the end of the chapter!! **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"_My princess." Cornelia could hear a voice coming from nowhere. Suddenly, she realized that she was floating._

"_My goodness." the same voice whispered again. The Earth guardian could feel his breath on her ear._

"_Who's there?" She finally asked. She was scared and wished that nobody would answer._

"_Come to me." Cornelia finally started looking at a figure. It was a guy with chocolate hair and green eyes. He was using a purple tunic and in his hand and he had a black and blue crystal and was walking closer to her._

"_C-Caleb?" Cornelia asked getting more and more scared, "Please tell me you are Caleb." The figure was getting closer to her, and it was harder for Cornelia to recognize this man._

_Finally she said, "You are not Caleb."_

_"You will be forever mine, beautiful Earth guardian."_

**Beep, beep!!!**

Cornelia opened her eyes. She looked around, ready to attack, the she realized she wasn't floating anymore. She was in her room and her alarm clock was ringing. Her hair was all over her head and her eyes were full of tears. She took a deep breath, then turned off the alarm and smiled.

"It was just a dream." she said. "It seemed too real, but this always happens when I'm nervous."

Minutes later, she remembered why she was nervous. The school dance!!! She ran to her closet and took out the beautiful white dress Hay Lin designed for her. She smiled at it and couldn't believe how much the girls cared about her. It seemed like a lot to do for her. They were doing all these things just to see her happy with the person she loved, Caleb.

"Caleb." she whispered dreamily. She couldn't believe that in a couple hours she would be dancing with him.

"I have to prepare." she said.

**Meridian, with Elyon**

Elyon was eating breakfast with Cedric and Miranda. Her brother wasn't in the castle; he was "working."

"Elyon, is something wrong?" Cedric asked, "You are not eating."

"I'm okay. I just have this strange feeling again." she said worried, "Something really bad is going to happen."

"Yeah, something really bad is going to happen to you and your best friend." Cedric thought, "Not to mention the rebel leader."

"Don't think about that your Highness." said Miranda "Just think about today. It's going to be your coronation."

"Eh WHAT?" asked Elyon, "I totally forgot about that!" she said nervously, "Miranda, I don't think today should be the coronation. I just don't feel ready. You know, I. . ."

"But, Elyon!!" cried Cedric, "I, I mean your Highness. All your relatives are going to come today. Your brother just sent the invitations."

"Yes, I know, but. . ."

"Come on your Highness, if your brother says that you're ready, you must be more than ready and. . ." said Miranda trying to convince her. But Elyon wasn't hearing her. Miranda realized Elyon was looking at the floor with tears in her blue eyes.

"Elyon." Cedric asked "Are you ok your Majesty?"

"Yes I am, but Cornelia isn't." she answered softly.

"What?" asked Cedric confused.

"Cornelia?" asked Miranda "Wasn't she the guardian that betrayed you?"

"Yes, but something really bad is going to happen to her, I can feel it." Elyon said. She didn't seem to care about what Miranda said about her.

"You had a vision I guess." explained Miranda.

"What do you mean?" asked Elyon. "You mean it's sure that something bad will happen to her?"

Miranda nodded.

"In my opinion, I think she deserves that. A person that betrays her own best friend, has to, well you know, die." Cedric said.

"Yes, perhaps." said Elyon softly, with more tears in her eyes. "Excuse me." she started running out of the room.

**Earth, with Caleb and Blunk**

"Okay Blunk. Just like we have been practicing it." said Caleb. He and Blunk were at his room in the Silver Dragon.

"Ummm, Cor-Cornelia." the rebel leader said as he held Blunks' hand. "I-I don't know how to tell you this, but I-I. . ."

"Blunk feel like a stupid." interrupted Blunk. He was sitting in a chair with Cornelia's photo on his face and wearing a pink and white dress. "What if Air guardian see Blunk using her clothes?"

"That will not happen." answered Caleb. "Please Blunk, I need help."

For the first time ever, Caleb seemed to need Blunks' help. Blunk was ready to answer Caleb when he heard somebody coming to the room. It was Hay Lin with Caleb's suit in her hand.

"Caleb! I have just cleaned your new. . ." she looked at Blunk, "Isn't that my . . . my."

"It was Caleb's idea, I swear!!" cried Blunk innocently.

"Uh-oh." said Caleb.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" cried Hay Lin.

"No! Wait, Hay Lin please." cried Caleb. But it was too late; she was using her powers to hit the rebel leader.

"Ouch! Hay Lin, wait, I, ouch!"

"My. . .new. . .dress!!"she cried.

"Hay Lin! Hay Lin! I-I just, I NEED YOUR HELP!" Caleb cried.

Hay Lin stopped. She had never heard Caleb asking for help, especially from a girl.

"Blunk, go clean my dress and put it in my closet. Now!" she ordered.

"YES. YES." said Blunk scared.

"First of all Caleb, explain to me what Blunk was doing with one of my best creations."

"Well," started Caleb, "I don't know how to say to Cornelia that I . . . I"

"That you love her." said Hay Lin, then she started to laugh. "So instead of asking me for help, you made Blunk use my clothes?"

"Well, yes." answered Caleb, "What a stupid idea."

"Sure." said Hay Lin Minutes later, Caleb could say "I love you, Cornelia." without any problem and he was proud about that.

**Unknown world**

"Look at her. She is so perfect." a guy with chocolate hair, green eyes and a purple tunic said to his friend. They were in a big room. In the middle of it was a big fire circle with the images of a blond girl with a big smile on her face.

"Your Majesty, she is from Earth." explained the other man.

"So what? She will become my queen, real soon." answered the other one. "You will be forever mine, beautiful Earth guardian."

He went to another side of the big room. There was a window where you could see the orange sky full of pink stars. **(well im creating my own world...and its not that easy..especially for someone that dont have a good english yet)**

"As your best friend and brother, I suggest you choose somebody from Arianda **(this will be the name of this world).**" said the other man. "You are the king and your decicion is very important."

"I can't choose any other girl because I'm in love with her."

"You can't be in love with somebody that doesn't even know you." cried his brother.

"She does. She saw me in a dream last night!"

"She doesn't care. She is in love with that guy from Meridian, Caleb and you know it perfectly!" he said getting mad.

"Horace, that's just because she don't know me yet. You will see, tonight she will be mine." the king said.

"Do whatever you want, King Araon." the man called Horace said, and then left.

"Okay, the dance will be in a couple hours." said King Araon as he got closer to the image, "In a couple hours we will be together.

**Meanwhile with the other guardians...**

**With Irma 12:30 **

Irma was sitting on the sofa with her pajamas on, eating cookies. She didn't seem to care about anything, (including what day was today), when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, with cookies in her mouth.

"Today is the dance sweetie. Aren't you excited?" a male voice answered.

"Martin! Stop bothering me. You know the rules!" answered Irma, shouting.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You will go with me to the dance." started Martin.

"But?" asked Irma.

"But I will promise that I will never bother you again." he answered.

"Right, and that includes phoning me in the morning. Now stop bothering me!!" she cried and turned off the phone.

**With Taranee 4:00**

"Taranee, are you sure you want to go to the dance with that dress? I think it's to short." said Taranee's mother as she saw her daughter's dress. "I

have this beautiful black dress. I guess it's longer."

"Black? Mom! It's a dance, not a funeral." said Taranee, without even looking at her mother.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You have to be perfect for Nigel. I just can't believe my daughter is growing up and is having a dance." said her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Ughh." said Taranee as she rolled her eyes. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?"answered the Fire guardian. "Nigel!!"

**At Will's house 8:30**

**(Oh, I forgot, the dance starts at 9:20)**

"So, what do you think Mr. Huggles?" asked Will, as she showed her pink dress.

"Do you like it? Or do you think it's too. . ." started Will, but before she could finish, something happened to her. Images started appearing in her head. She could see a guy very similar to Caleb wearing a purple tunic, capturing Cornelia during the dance. Actually, she could see Phobos, Cedric and Miranda too.

She started feeling heavy, the images continued running through her head. Finally she sat on her bed and said, "Cornelia is in danger."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**so?  
Im sorry again!!  
Please review!! I promise next chap will be the dance!!  
****kises**


	7. The guardian's negotiation

**Hey people! Rachel.j here!! Well, first of all, thanks to everyone for their positive reviews. 95 reviews? Wow!!! Is everyone ready to read the chapter you all have been waiting for??? Damas y Caballeros ... THE DANCE!!! Woo!! **

**OH, BUT BEFORE I START, I STARTED A NEW WITCH STORY CALLED, "TOMORROW." IT IS BASED ON THE MUSICAL/FILM "ANNIE," SO PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW!! No flames!**

**Anyway, let's continue. Cya at the end of the chap, (which is going to be really long). :-)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**With Will**

_"Cornelia is in danger." _

Who was that guy who was so similar to Caleb? Why was she capturing Cornelia? What were Phobos, Cedric and Miranda doing at the dance? Her heart started beating faster and faster. She didn't know what was going on and she was scared of knowing. She took the phone. . .

"Martin, I told you to stop calling me.!!" Irma's voice came from the phone.

"Irma it's me, Will." Answered Will, with a scared voice.

"Oh Will, it's you. What's up girl?" Irma said to her best friend.

"Irma listen, we have a problem. Cornelia is in danger." Will said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What, but-but why? What happened?" Irma asked confused.

"I'm not sure. I had this, vision, I-I saw this guy with a purple tunic capturing Cornelia and - and it was during the dance."

"Will, you are nervous, after all we did to make Cornelia happy, you are starting to see problems everywhere." Irma said calmly.

"No! Something really bad is going to happen!" cried Will, desperately.

"Will, Will, take a breath and think about the great night you are going to have with Matt." answered Irma.

"Irma, please." Will said softly, "Please."

"Oh, okay this is what we are going to do. We will tell the others, except Cornelia and Caleb, of course." Irma said trying to convince Will it was alright.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Will, we don't know if this vision is real or not. If we tell them we are going to ruin their perfect night." Irma answered.

_"Wow, I didn't know Irma was so smart." _Will thought and said, "Okay, we won't tell the lovebirds, but I will call Taranee, and you, call Hay Lin.

We are going to stay alert during the dance okay?"

"Yes, my leader." Irma joked and turned off the phone.

**8:40 Cornelia's house**

Cornelia was dressed, with her beautiful light pink dress and a big necklace her mother gave to her. She looked so beautiful that even the moon, the sun, the flowers, and the stars were jealous of her. She was so innocent, so perfect, so . . . nervous?

She was looking at her big mirror, brushing her long blond hair. She had a strange feeling inside her and it wasn't exactly because of her date with the love of her life. What was going on?

**9:00 with Caleb and Hay Lin**

"Alright Caleb, we have 20 minutes. Repeat after me. Cornelia I'm Caleb and I love you with all my heart and soul." Hay Lin said. They were in the street, in front of the Silver Dragon. Both of them had just gotten dressed. Hay Lin was wearing her lovely purple dress and instead of the pigtails she always had, she was styling a ponytail. Caleb had his suit, of course. Hay Lin wanted to make something with his hair, but Caleb refused.

"Okay, Cornelia, I'm Caleb, and I love you with all my heart and soul." Caleb repeated, proud of himself, like he always does.

"Oh congratulations Caleb, I'm so proud!" Hay Lin smiled and hugged him like a mother hugs her son. Caleb's face suddenly turned red. It was not because of Hay Lin's hug, it was because he had just realized he asked for help from a girl!

"Umm thanks." said Caleb, trying not to think about that.

"Okay, now go tell that to Cornelia and make me proud!" Hay Lin said in a mothers tone and walked to the Silver Dragon. Somebody was waiting for her at the door, and I'm sure everyone here knows who he was.

"Eric!" Hay Lin cried. She ran and hugged him, but not the way she hugged Caleb. She hugged Eric in a more romantic way. Caleb looked at the couple and smiled at them. He didn't know Eric very well, but he was happy that Hay Lin had found a guy. Caleb had always considered Hay Lin like a young sister since he started living in this world.

He saw both of them walking together in the direction to the school, and disappeared in the dark of the night. Caleb looked in the direction of Cornelia's house, and said, "Okay, just relax. Remember Hay Lin's recommendations."

He took a long breath and started walking. Every step he took, his heart beat faster and faster. He couldn't wait to see his angel, but he felt so nervous. Learning with Hay Lin was one thing, but telling those important things to Cornelia was another thing. Another, more difficult thing, at that.

A couple of minutes later, he realized he was in front of Cornelia's house. He took another breath and knocked on the door. Instantly, a little blonde girl wearing pajamas opened it. Caleb smiled at her and wondered how Cornelia could say that this little thing was a monster. She looked so

innocent.

Caleb looked at her and said, "Hello, is your sister here?" he asked sweetly. He was almost forgetting about his nerves.

Lillian stared at him for a moment, looking at him up and down and then said, "Sure, come in. She will be here in a moment." Caleb smiled at her and

Lillian made him sit on a sofa in the living room, and she sat on a chair next to him.

There was a long silence, and they were just staring at each other. Caleb was starting to feel nervous again, but also full of love. He was "The Rebel Leader." If he wanted to tell Cornelia how he felt, he was sure he could. That meant the old Caleb that was proud of himself was here again. Uh-oh.

"So your name, it's . . . ?'' Lillian finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Caleb" he said. Now the small, sweet girl was actually acting like Cornelia's father.

Caleb found this really funny. Lillian stared at him for a moment, looking at him up and down again.

"Okay, so tell me CALEB, what would you like from my sister?" she asked seriously.

Before Caleb could say anything, an angelic voice that came from up stairs interrupted him.

"Lillian, please!" Caleb looked at his angel walking down the stairs, so beautiful, so pure. She was wearing a white dress that made her look more beautiful than usual, her blonde hair, like always, was dancing with the air. His heart was beating fast. Every time Cornelia came closer to him, it beat faster.

Finally, he felt Lillian whispering in his ear, "Good luck, pal." With that, she left the couple alone. Cornelia stared at him. She had never thought there would be a way to see Caleb wearing a suit. He looked so handsome. His green eyes couldn't stop looking at hers.

"Cornelia." he said sweetly, as he held her hand and kissed it softly. Cornelia felt like her heart was going to explode. She wanted to hug him and kiss him, but she couldn't.

"C-Caleb." she answered. This time, the nervous one was Cornelia (haha!). Caleb looked at her and gave her the red rose, Cornelia's favorite one.

Cornelia felt she was going to shout, "I LOVE YOU CALEB!"

But with a bit of control, she finally said, "This is for me?"

Caleb nodded and smiled.

"It's beautiful, thanks.'' she said sweetly. Both of them looked at each other smiling.

A couple of minutes later, Caleb finally broke the silence.

"We better go."

"Oh, yes, yes." Cornelia answered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AT THE DANCE**

"Guys, I assure you something really bad is going to happen to Cornelia." Will was in the big room where the dance was taking place, with Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin. It was a big and beautiful place, everything was so romantic. Hay Lin had decided to help, so you can only imagine how beautiful and romantic it looked.

Every guy was with their girl and were treating them like their princess. It seemed like Saint Valentine's Day changed the people.

Well, sorry for the deviation. Let's return to the guardians.

The other guardians looked at each other with disappointed faces.

"What?" Will asked.

"Will, this is a very important night for all of us, including you." Taranee said, trying to calm down her friend. "We can stay alert, like Irma said, but . . ."

"But, we are not sure if you are right or not. After all, you can't see into the future." Hay Lin finished. She had a bit of experience, she has that power. (Yup, she really has the power of seeing into the future in her dreams.)

Will thought for a moment. "Okay, I'm just nervous I guess." Will said with a smile, then she turned to see the four boys looking at the group. They were Eric, Matt, Martin and Nigel. The girls had told them they needed to talk about something really important and now they looked desperate to see their girls again. In order not to make them wait longer, they happily went to their guys.

Irma, of course, said, "So, where are Corny and Caleb anyway?" But, before someone could answer, they realized everyone at the dance were looking at the door with their mouths opened. They turned to see Cornelia and Caleb enter the room. They were perfect for each other, some girls smiled dreamy at Caleb, and some boys at Cornelia. The guardians were proud of their work, they were sure this was the night. This was the important night.

The lovebirds looked really happy. They didn't care about everyone who were looking at them; they just had eyes for each other. As they went closer to their group of friends, Caleb was starting to think of how to say Cornelia, "I love you." (Wow, here is the name of the story!)

"Hey guys!" said Cornelia, trying not to notice how many guys were around her. Caleb who saw them, made a "get out of here" face and they returned to their girls, who were looking at Caleb.

"Oh Cornelia! You look so beautiful, you too Caleb." Will said

"Thanks, it's because I have a great designer." Cornelia answered looking at Hay Lin, who smiled at her great job. Caleb didn't like wearing sophisticated clothes, but he had to admit, he liked it (a bit).

"WELCOME SHEFFIELD INSTITUTE!" The DJ said, "Are you ready for some good music?"

"YES!!" everyone answered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Meridian: THIS PART IS REALLY IMPORTANT!**

"Now." Phobos said, "Now, this is the moment. Elyon's coronation, the heart, the rebel leader, Meridian, everything just because of the blonde guardian." he smiled. "Cedric!" he called, and Cedric appeared in his monster form.

"My lord?" he answered.

"Now is the moment." he smiled evilly, "Go to Earth and look for her."

"Yesss my lord." Cedric said, his eyes were full of a strange pleasure, he had been waiting many time for this moment, he just needed to kill one guardian. He was ready to leave when a question came to his mind.

"Dead or alive?" he asked.

Phobos smiled. He was ready to answer when an orange light appeared in the middle of the gray room. Suddenly, a strange man with chocolate hair and a purple tunic (I guess you guys are tired of this guy and his description, well, me too.) appeared, his evil eyes were looking at Phobos, who looked confused. Finally the guy went closer to Cedric, who was ready to attack.

But without fear, the mysterious guy said, "If I were you I would prefer the blonde guardian alive." he smiled at Phobos. "Then your prince would have the opportunity to negotiate with me."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Phobos said with a fireball in his hand, ready to attack him.

"Wow, calm down my friend. I just want to talk with you. My name is Araon and I'm the king of Arianda. I'm . . ."

"What do you want?" Phobos interrupted him as he made the fireball bigger.

"Well, I know you have a plan that includes the beautiful earth guardian. I have my own plan too, and it also includes her."

"What do you mean?" Phobos said as he made the fireball disappear from his hand. This made Aaron relax a bit.

"If both of us want the earth guardian, for different reasons, it could be good. We can unite. I know you want to kill the guardian. Well, I propose that you don't kill her. Just give her to me. You see, I consider her, umm special, and this night I want to become my queen." Aaron said.

"And what makes you think I'm going to do that if I can kill her without a problem?"

Aaron smiled at Phobos and said, "You want to kill the guardian because it will make you have the heart of Meridian, right? Well, what about having two hearts? The Heart of Meridian and the heart of Arianda?"

"You mean, you. . ." Phobos started saying, with a big smile on his evil face.

"Yes." Aaron said, like he was reading his mind. "I will give you my heart, if you let me make Cornelia my wife."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

**OH NO!!! Phobos is going to let Cornelia become Aaron's bride!! No!! What will happen with Caleb?? What will happen at the dance?? (Sure, I will put more details for the dance. This was just the introduction, and of course, more romantic parts!) and not only cxc.**

**BUT...**

**And Elyon?? You want to know?? REALLY?? REALLY?? Well then review!!!! I guess this is my more interesting chapter, oh and remember to read "TOMORROW!!" **

**Or I won't update this. Ha-ha kisses**!

**Rachel.**


	8. The Capture

**Hi again people! Rachel Jhoson, here! Okay, now I'm really happy! Wow, I've received 110 reviews! Thank you so much to everyone for reading my stories! Okay, in the last chapter I didn't have many details of the dance and I apologize. Now, I promise to put more! **

**This story has Hilary Duff Lyrics!**

**But, you will have to review!**

**Cya**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lights, music, hearts and flowers. Love is in the air at Sheffield Institute. Yeah, Saint Valentine's Day. The day when Cupid arrives with his magic arrows and makes everyone feel the love radiating around them.

It's the perfect time to make your boyfriend more romantic, the perfect day to fall in love. The perfect day to confess your secrets feelings to "that" person. The perfect day to see the one you love and think how lucky you are of having someone like that in your life.

But sadly for some people it's just another normal day; for some people who don't really know the meaning of "love." Poor people. All I can do is say to them, "I wish you have a good 'normal day.'"

Fortunately, this doesn't include the W.i.t.c.h girls. All of them were having fun. In a way this was the "special night" and I'm not only talking about Caleb and Cornelia.



Will and Matt, for example, weren't dancing. They were just enjoying each others company sitting at a table. **(Well, in my country, there are bars in dances and important parties. I don't know if it is the same wherever you guys live.)**

"I'm really happy to spend more time with you, Will." Matt said as he held his girlfriends' hand. "With all the Guardian things, we hardly spend time together."

"Oh! Well, this is Saint Valentine's day right?" asked Will, blushing.

"Right." Matt smiled, "Which reminds me."

He reached into his tux, and pulled out a little red box "Happy Valentine's Day, Will."

"Oh Matt!" The red-haired guardian said as she opened the red box. It was a necklace, with a white Crystal in the middle. She took it out of the box and put it on with a big smile on her face. "I absolutely adore it!"

"It's beautiful isn't it? Not exactly as pretty as the Heart of Kandracar, but" Matt said smiling. She looked really beautiful, but he hoped one day he would be good enough to deserve her. Sometimes, he questioned why the cute and powerful guardian was doing with Matt Olsen.

"Oh no, I really like it. Let's please stop talking about Guardians things." Will said, with a sad voice.

"Umm, Will is something wrong?" Matt asked.



"What? No! I-I . ." She tried to create an excuse but then she looked up and saw her boyfriend with an "I'm not going to believe your excuses" face.

"Okay, okay fine. It's Cornelia. I had a vision of her in a-a bad situation and the girls don't believe me." she finally admitted.

"Will-Will I'm sure she will be okay. Even if you are right, she is with Caleb, right? He will protect her. He is strong and a good fighter and just everything I'm not." Matt said sadly.

Will who noted this, got closer to him, to the point of feeling his breath. She kissed his lips softly and then she whispered, "Don't you ever think that I don't like you again. Okay?" And then they kissed again.

**Irma and Martin**

"So honey, do you want to dance, eat, something. . ?" Martin started to ask, with a big smile on his face. He was really enjoying the moment. Not like Irma, who was making a "stop bothering me face," which made Martin finish his sentences in this manner.

"Or, I guess you would prefer just to stay here acting like you don't know me." Irma's bad face changed instantly. She didn't actually hate him. Sometimes, she even enjoyed his company. She thought it was time to tell him that after all, she actually, didn't hate him at all. Maybe, she liked him?

"Ugh." Irma started, "Martin, listen I. . ."

A voice came from behind Irma, before she could finish, "Look at the pairing, guys! They look so cute together!! What I'm saying is they look so pathetic together. Oh right, I forgot they ARE pathetic!" She turned to see who the bothering person was.



"Go away Uriah! Go to your girlfriend. Oh, I just remembered, you don't have one right?" Irma asked, angrily.

"Oh that hurt so much! Lair, please stop!" Uriah acted like he was hurt, while he laughed with his gang.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" cried Martin.

"_Wait, what is he doing? Is he defending me? Martin Tubbs has always been so afraid of Uriah, but now he's going to risk his LIFE for me_?' Irma thought. She smiled. She was sure she liked him after all, but she understood that he wasn't going to beat Uriah and his gang, no matter how much she loved her. So she decided to use her water powers and. . . .

"Ugh!!" the bullies shouted, as five jars of water and juice fell onto them and soaked their clothes. Irma smiled proudly because of her powers and Martin was asking himself how this had happened.

"You will pay for this! Come on guys, let's move!" cried Uriah. He left with his friends.

Before Martin could say anything, Irma came close to him and kissed his cheek. This made Martin look like a total idiot! (Well more than ever!)

"Come on Martin. I want to see you on the dance floor!" Irma said, smiling.

**Taranee and Nigel**



Okay believe it or not, Taranee Cook was dancing. Oh yes, the nerd of the class was showing that she was a dancing master, which Nigel was really enjoying. He liked Taranee's attitude of knowing everything, but sometimes it got really boring, especially for a guy who used to be in Uriah's gang.

"The girls will never believe that I'm actually dancing!" Taranee cried in joy.

"Neither do I." Nigel joked, "I think that this is the first date we have had where you weren't reading a book."

"Do you really think so?" Taranee asked. "Well, if you really want to know, I was reading this," she took out a yellow book from her little white bag, with the words "Learn to Dance in 15 minutes" on it. "while I was in the bathroom."

Nigel laughed and then said, "You'll never change, will you?" he asked as he hugged Taranee.

"Why would I?" Taranee asked as she kissed her boyfriends lips. "If you still like this Taranee, I don't need to change."

**Hay Lin and Eric **

Outside the dance, Hay Lin and Eric Lyndon were sitting in silence, just enjoying their time together as a couple. Sometimes you don't need words to describe how much you are enjoying these kinds of moments. It ruins the harmony and the peace between you and the one you love.

Hay Lin had never wanted to fall in love. She had always been too scared to think about it, to think about her heart breaking into millions of pieces.



But Eric was different. He really liked her and really cared about her. Cute, isn't it? That's what every girl wants. A possible love, without broken hearts or problems, just pure and simple but most of all, they want a love to last forever. Oops, I'm supposed to write about Hay Lin and Eric. Let's go back to the couple then.

"Hay Lin." Eric's voice suddenly broke the silence.

"Yes?" asked Hay Lin, smiling.

"I-I must tell you something really important. You see, I" Eric started, sadly. Hay Lin stared at him with a confused look.

"What is it?" Hay Lin asked, "You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah I know that. I-I just, I really don't want to hurt you." he said after a moment of silence. Hay Lin's heart started beating fast. Many horrible ideas came to her head. _"Oh god! He wants to split up. He doesn't like me. He likes another girl, maybe one of those cheerleaders that are always following him!" _She felt a tear fall down her cheek, but Eric didn't notice that.

He finally said, "Listen Hay Lin. I, well I didn't know that I was going to win that contest. I just thought,"

Hay Lin stopped crying, she looked at her boyfriend, confused.

"What contest are you talking about? Aren't you going to leave me?" She asked.



"Leaving you!? No! I would never leave you. I just wanted to tell you, I'm going to France for a year. You see, I participated in a musical contest. I didn't think I was going to win, but I did it. My family is really proud and a musical school accepted me because of this and, listen it's just for a year. If you don't want me to go I won't. I. . ."

Before he could finish what he was saying, Eric felt his girlfriends' lips on his. Without understanding, he kissed her back and closed his eyes.

Minutes later, they broke apart and Eric was finally able to talk.

"Aren't you mad?" He asked, confused.

"How can I be mad?" she asked sweetly, "Congratulations, Eric Lyndon."

**Cornelia And Caleb**

Just like Will and Matt, the guardian and the rebel leader were at the tables, staring at each other with nervous smiles. During the night, they have only talked about Meridian, Phobos, Elyon, (which Cornelia didn't actually enjoy) the other guardians and rebel things.

Let's face reality; Cornelia and Caleb have loved each other since before they met. They have talked just like friends on many occasions, but both of them wanted to be more than that. They enjoyed every single time they were together without their friends and interruptions. **(Which includes the Guardians, Aldaran, Drake and Blunk)**. But this night, everything was different. This time, they were going to admit their feelings. This night was supposed to be perfect.

They would have continued talking about these kind of topics the whole night, but fortunately the light turned off and the DJ spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen. The moment we 

have all been waiting for has come! Time to find a beautiful couple to come and sing for us." Everyone started shouting and putting up their hands in order to be chosen.

Caleb and Cornelia just stared at each other.

"You don't want to sing, right?" Cornelia asked, like she was reading his mind. Caleb nodded smiling guessing that Cornelia wouldn't want to. He had never heard her sing, though. They stared at the DJ who was looking around the dance floor.

"Perhaps, a couple not so desperate to sing, huh?" The DJ exclaimed as he saw Cornelia and Caleb at the tables. "What about the blonde lady and her brown haired boyfriend?" Suddenly, a couple of guys took them away from the tables and brought them (dragged them) to the DJ, who smiled at their 'leave us alone' faces.

"So, is there any song you want to sing?" the DJ asked.

"What about the 'Let us go' song?" Caleb asked, angrily.

"Mmm, I don't know that song but I have a good one. If you don't know the lyrics, just follow the karaoke." the DJ laughed. "Let's introduce our new singers. Their names are. ."

"Cornelia and Caleb." Cornelia said, angrily.

"Yeah, right. CORNELIA AND CALEB!" Everyone started clapping. In a moment, they tried to escape but the public didn't let them. The music started. Cornelia recognized it easily. It was "At the beginning" from the movie Anastasia. She liked it, but she was sure Caleb wouldn't want to sing. She decided to sing just the first time and then just leave with Caleb. After all, she had never heard him sing before.

_We were strangers,  
starting out on a journey  
never dreaming  
what we'd have to go through  
now here we are,  
and I'm suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you_

Her voice was sweet and serene. Caleb had never heard such a magnificent voice before. And, just when he saw Cornelia ready to leave, he decided to sing.

_No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart?  
When I lost hope  
you were there to remind me  
this is the start_

Cornelia stopped and turned to see Caleb singing. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The "Rebel Leader" singing?! She had to admit his voice was beautiful and also seductive. She sang with him, looking into his green eyes, while he looked into hers.

_And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey _

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you _



They could hear the people shouting and were starting to feel like real singers. Cornelia continued singing, feeling every word she sang. She was starting to find similarities with this song and her and Caleb's love.

_  
We were strangers  
on a crazy adventure _

Caleb continued the song. He would definitely deny singing, but he was doing it with Cornelia, his beautiful Cornelia.

_  
Never dreaming  
how our dreams would come true _

**BOTH:**

_  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
at the beginning with you_

_And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey _

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you_

The song came to the end. It was time they got closer and closer, they shut their eyes, their faces were so near that they could feel each others breath.



"Cornelia and Caleb, people!" The DJ shouted as they heard the claps and shouts coming from the public. Another great opportunity and it was interrupted as always. They stepped off the stage, after receiving congratulations and claps from the people that were there. They went out of the school to take a breath.

"So, singer?" Caleb smiled at her angel. "You know, you have such a great voice."

"I was about to say that, too." Cornelia smiled back. I would never imagine you actually singing like that! God, they love you! I love you." she saw Caleb's expression on his face and then she realized her mistake. "Err, IT! I loved IT! The song, I mean." she blushed.

"Yeah, the song. Right!" Caleb said too, so that Cornelia would not notice he was blushing too. There was a long silence after that. They just stared at each other, (again). Yes, just like I am, they were tired of this. It was time to act, time to confess their feelings.

"Cornelia, I must tell you something." Caleb said firmly.

"Yes." Cornelia smiled.

Caleb took her hand and kissed it softly. He took a deep breath. It wasn't the moment to be nervous. He took another breath and then he spoke, "Cornelia Hale, I-I."

"What a sssssweet scene!" They heard a voice come from the flowers of the garden. They recognized it easily.

"Cedric!" the couple shouted at the same time.



"I'm so sorry if we are disturbing, but we are on a mission." a female voice said. It came from behind Cedric. Miranda. Both of them were coming closer to the couple.

"Are we actually supposed to let you do that?" Cornelia asked sarcastically, as she and Caleb prepared to attack.

"It would make things easier, dear Earth Guardian." Cedric said. "Actually, you will come with us." They saw how Miranda transformed and tried to get closer to her.

"Leave her alone!" Caleb shouted as he pushed Cornelia away from Miranda, who trapped him with a blue liquid that came out of her nasty mouth. He tried to get free but he couldn't. If only he had his sword.

Cornelia tried to defend herself, but her powers weren't strong without the heart. Cedric took her and laughed evilly.

Caleb could hear Cornelia's shouts yelling his name. He couldn't even move. He just yelled her name back. This couldn't be happening. He suddenly heard the sound of portal opening and Cornelia's yells disappeared. She was gone, she was taken to Meridian. Who knows why. Caleb just knew one thing: No one was going to take his Angel away from him. NOBODY!!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Wow, finally I finished this chapter! It was sooo long! Okay I'm too tired to say anything. I'm just saying that if you don't review I won't write anymore!!**

**Kisses! Next update of "Tomorrow" will come soon!**

**Rachel.j**


	9. Arianda

**Hi people!! I´m back with a new chapter of ''how to say I love you'' hurray! First of all thanks for all your support I can´t believe my story is sooo popular! I feel like, well a famous writer! FANFICTION writer I mean…**

**Okay here it is the chap…**

**Uh-uh-uh… But first!**

**STOP! FIRST I NEED YOU PEOPLE TO READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE!!**

**PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME TO READ IT I MUST TELL YOU SOMENTHING REALLY IMPORTANT!!**

**VERY VERY IMPORTANT!!**

**AND I PROMISE YOU WILL LIKE THIS:**

**Okay thank you for stopping… first of all I started a new W.i.t.c.h story named ''help me help you'' a comedy…which I won´t delete I you read and leave positive reviews….**

**BUT WAIT WAIT WAIT!! STOOOOP!!**

**There is another very important thing…okay some days ago I got this totally amazing idea in order to get many reviews, and I´m sure many of you guys will like this idea (if you liked the story)**

**Well… when you finish reading the chapter I´m sure you people will like to know what is going to happen next, the bad thing is that you will have to wait till I update again…**

**WELL NOT ANYMORE!!**

**You just have to review my story, and I promise I will send you a PM with some information and quotes of my next chapter!! (LIKE A TRAILER!)**

**ISN´T that amazing??**

**Muahahaha now you people will have to review!! (for the ones who are not registered, leave your e-mail and I will send you the trailer)**

**Okay now you can read this in peace (in case you didn't read the note now I will put it at the end of the chapter)**

**Cya!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 13



By RachelJhoson

_She was gone, she was taken to Meridian. Who knows why. Caleb just knew one thing: No one was going to take his Angel away from him. NOBODY!!_

Now, even for a strong rebel like Caleb It is really difficult to escape from Miranda's liquid net (and specially without a weapon) but Caleb was so furious, so angry that ignoring the big effort he was doing to escape was an easy thing. He felt like a worm moving in the grass in the middle of the cold night praying none could see him. Unfortunately the rebel was not able to get free.

He stopped moving. He was not really sure about what doing next, and crying was not an option. He just stared at the scene for a moment, to see if there was any blood in the ground _'if that snake hurt her I swear I will kill him! '_He thought. Fortunately for Cedric and Cornelia of course, there was nothing in the grass, except for that weird blue liquid but this didn´t make Caleb feel any better. Just imagine it Cornelia, his Cornelia had been captured. _No_, this time Phobos was going to pay. But first he needed to get free and a portal, he needed the guardian´s help. Caleb closed his eyes in a way of concentration. He was trying to contact the telepathic guardian

'_Taranee…'_ he thought

'_Taranee…'_ he thought again

'TARANEE!! '

**With Nigel and Taranee:**

''Caleb! '' Taranee almost shouted. She was in the middle of the dance floor when she heard that familiar voice in her head. These made Nigel stop dancing and stare at her girlfriend confused

''Cal…what?'' he asked '' are you okay Tara?'' The fire guardian said nothing she was looking at nowhere with widened eyes hearing to the voices in her head. After a couple of seconds Taranee reacted:

''Cornelia…no…oh god'' she whispered slowly

'' Taranee you are scaring me, it's something wrong?''Nigel asked. His girlfriend stared at him and with a little and also forced smile she answered

''yes Nigel I´m fine, I err I remembered I had to do something really Important I-I'm sorry I must go…''

''you are going? B-but where?'' Nigel asked confused. Taranee closed her eyes a tear rolled from her cheek; she came closer to her boyfriend and kissed him sweetly

'' I´m afraid I cannot tell you that'' Taranee started '' I will be back in a couple of minutes I promise'' Before Nigel could say anything the fire guardian was running in direction to the school's 

garden, where Caleb had telepathically told her to go. Nigel stared at this for some seconds wondering if her girlfriend was really going to come back.

The night was coldest than it seemed. Taranee shouted the rebel´s name several times when she found out she was not going to find him by her own, because it was too dark.

''Caleb! '' Taranee called once more '' Caleb where are you!?'' Suddenly she saw a dark figure lying in the grass, apparently trying not to cry.

''CALEB! '' The guardian cried scared. He was covered on a dark blue net Breathing deeply, at first Taranee thought it was because he was surprised but then she realized he could hardly breathe because of the net. This made the young girl react and use her powers to break the net.

'' Caleb'' Taranee whispered softly putting her arm around him ''what happened?'' Caleb looked at her, with his big green eyes

''Cedric and Miranda, that happened'' He said on a raspy voice '' They came here and took Cornelia, I-I couldn´t save her, It´s all my fault What kind of rebel I´m?''

''the best of all'' Taranee answered ''It is not your fault Caleb how could you expect it? Why would they want to take Cornelia?''

'' who knows why, I don´t care as soon as they don´t hurt her. Taranee we must save her, we must go to Meridean NOW!''

'' I will try to contact the girls, we will save her Caleb, I promise you''.

**In Meridean, Phobos's castle**

Meanwhile, in the other dimension the earth guardian was in her way to Phobos´s room, Cedric and Miranda had put her on a little cage, which Cedric was carrying without effort, while Miranda (who was in her human form) was laughing evilly.

'' Poor little guardian, she might be sooo afraid!'' The half snake said evilly as he gently played with a piece of Cornelia's blonde hair. Cornelia stared at her with anger in her blue eyes

'' who are you calling poor little guardian, you turtle face? Just wait till my friends come, and I will show you how poor and how little this guardian can be! And do not touch my hair with those dirty hands!!'' Miranda laughed again and said:

''oh beauty, do you really think you will stay here in Meridean? No, dear Prince Phobos doesn´t want you to interrupt the ceremony'' Cornelia stared at the girl with confused eyes

''ceremony ? '' The blonde asked

''don´t you know?'' Cedric asked '' your best friend´s coronation its today'' Cornelia felt like she was going to cry. Everything had sense now, that's why they captured her, because of her 

relationship with Elyon .They didn´t wanted Cornelia to interfere in the coronation because she was the only one that could make her change her opinion. But, is she was not staying in Meridean where was she going? Where was Phobos going to take here?

Before the Earth guardian could make this question, She was in front of the big room where Phobos was surely waiting. Miranda opened the door as Cedric took her out of the cage.

''the earth guardian, you Majesty'' Cedric said. Cornelia looked up, she found herself inside the room. She could see Phobos, sitting as always on his throne and next to him Cornelia recognized a brown-haired man with green eyes, using a purple tunic. By this description you can think this man was similar to Caleb, at first Cornelia thought the same, but then she realized that they were completely different **(especially because Caleb is hot and good and this man was not so hot and evil hehe)**

''Well, well, well'' Cornelia heard Phobos voice say'' finally here, little guardian. You can´t imagine how much I had been waiting for this moment'' Cornelia stared at him with anger in her eyes, If she could had the opportunity she would spit at him, but instead she just said

'' and what moment is that?'' Phobos smiled.

'' the moment where I will get rid of the only reason that wants to make my sister leave Meridean'' He answered.

''so, are you planning to kill me, aren't you?'' Cornelia said trying not to sound scared. Phobos he got up from the throne and came closer to the Guardian.

''No, actually you are more useful than I had expected''

''What do you mean?'' Cornelia asked confused .How was he suppose to get rid of her without killing her? Why was she so useful? She stared at the prince for a second but then she focused on the man behind him. She didn´t know why but she had the feeling that she had seen him before.

''I should present you my new friend'' The prince said '' Please Earth guardian meet King Aaron, King of the far away dimension of Arianda''. Cornelia didn´t answered, she was too confused to say something. Some hours ago she was in the dance with the guy of her dreams and now she was in a palace with an evil prince that wanted to get rid of her and man she thought she met. What was going on?

'' glad to meet you, Beautiful Earth guardian'' The man named Aaron said getting closer to her and kissing her hand sweetly. In that moment Cornelia realized who that guy was. It was the guy she had dreamed last night! But why she had dreamed with him?

'It will be an honor to marry you'' The King continued. Cornelia's face became white, What had he just said?



''Marry!?'' Cornelia cried surprised

''yes actually'' Phobos continued '' King Aaron and I had made a negotiation, you will go to Ariadna it him so that I can steal your Friend's powers without your interference''. The last thing Cornelia saw was a white light coming from Aaron's hands, the she was in a completely Different place.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Woah finally I´m sorry the chapter was too short but I will put more action and details in the next chapter**

**But now a little message for the readers that doesn't like to wait:**

**okay some days ago I got this totally amazing idea in order to get many reviews, and I´m sure many of you guys will like this idea (if you liked the story)**

**Well… when you finish reading the chapter I´m sure you people will like to know what is going to happen next, the bad thing is that you will have to wait till I update again…**

**WELL NOT ANYMORE!!**

**You just have to review my story, and I promise I will send you a PM with some information and quotes of my next chapter!! (LIKE A TRAILER!)**

**ISN´T that amazing??**

**Muahahaha now you people will have to review!! (for the ones who are not registered, leave your e-mail and I will send you the trailer)**

**Cya soon!**

**Rachel.j**


	10. Facing the truth

**Oh my god! I'm back! Finally! I finished another chapter of my first story EVER!! Ready to read It? Okay! Then here we go! See you at the end of the chapter!**

**Oh and I'm really sorry I couldn´t review sooner, but this is what happens when you don't get many reviews! So If you want me to update sooner my lazy readers will have to review!! Ha-ha**

**Just kidding…I really got many reviews.. thank you guys! I have been really busy so I couldn't update any faster… SORRY!**

**Anyway CYA!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_How to say 'I love you'_

_Chapter 14: Facing the truth_

_By RachelJhoson_

'' _King Aaron and I had made a negotiation, you will go to Ariadna with him so that I can steal your Friend's powers without your interference''. The last thing Cornelia saw was a white light coming from Aaron's hands, and then she was in a completely different place._

Meanwhile at the dance, Will and Matt where still sitting at the tables talking about music and school stuff, when suddenly something weird happened the keeper of the heart. She felt heavy once again, and she couldn't hear what her boyfriend was saying anymore. It was happening again, Will could feel it, it was a strange feeling of fear and once again Will was sure that something really bad was going to happen. Again some Images started appearing in her head. Just like some hours ago. This time she could see images of an unhappy Cornelia using a long white dress, standing in the middle of a strange church, crying. Next to the blonde, she could see the same strange brown haired man staring at her with a big smile on his face...then she saw Caleb, he was lying on the floor of the church...apparently dead

_'They are not real...'W_ill thought _'this is not going to happen...I can't see the future' _but it was useless, her visions where to specific.

''Will?...'' Matt voice said as he realized his girlfriend was not listening to him '' Will!... are you all right?''.She didn't answer '' D-Did you had another vision?'' The musician guessed. At that very moment Will woke up:

''Oh Matt! I-I'm sure this time...C-Cornelia...Caleb'' was all she could say before start crying.

''Will what's going on?'' He asked as he hugged her '' why are you crying? What's wrong with Cornelia and Caleb?''

''I-I had another vision, Matt you must believe me... I'm sure they mean something... something is going to happen to Caleb...'' She answered as more tears appeared on her face.

''Shh- calm down Will…I believe you'' Said Matt '' What did you saw?'' The redheaded guardian took a deep breath and started''

''Cornelia, on a church, she was crying, I'm not certainly sure but I guess she was about to marry that guy I saw on my other vision... the same guy that was capturing her... she was unhappy, they were oblishing her to get married, Then I saw Caleb...he was...he was...''She couldn't finish her sentence, she broke up with tears once again as she hugged Matt, who stared at her for a moment and then said:

''You should warn the others about this Will, **especially** Cornelia and Caleb, if you feel something bad is going to happen to them they should be prepared...''

What they didn't new was that it was too late to warn them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

''_Will…Will!''_

''_Come on Will…Can you hear me?''_

At the school garden Taranee was trying to contact her leader but, apparently, her mind seemed to be busy with something else.'_ weird' _the fire guardian thought as she tried once more to contact her. Irma and Hay Lin were already there comforting Caleb, trying to convince him it wasn't his fault:

''We should had warn you before Caleb… we are so sorry..'' Said an ashamed Hay Lin. The rebel stared at her

''Being sorry won't bring Cornelia back!! What where you guys thinking?! You should have told us about Will vision as soon as...''

**''Caleb!'' **Irma cut him off** ''What's wrong with you?!Are you Mr. Right?! Did you never made a mistake?!''** Caleb was about to answer to her with the same tone, but then he realizing that being mad was not going to solve anything. A tear fell from his cheek: d at him with pity

''I'm sorry I just... Can't believe she got captured...I don't want to lose her... I...'' Hay Lin stared at him with pity

'' Its okay'' She answered putting her hand on his shoulder trying to hide her tears ''We understand...''

''We also want her back... we also love her'' Irma said smiling, and then she turned to Taranee '' Did you get to contact Will?'' The fire guardian opened her eyes:

'' No... I don't know what's wrong with her mind...It's like...''

_''Taranee?'' _a voice inside her head interrupted her

''Will? Will is that you? Oh thank god!'' The guardian answered

_'' Listen this is important, where are Cornelia and Caleb? They are in great danger... I had another...''_

_'''I know'' _Taranee answered sadly

_'' you know? But-but how?'' _The redhead asked confused

_''b-because It had already happened Will...Cedric and Miranda came to the school and captured Cornelia''_

_''What?! N-no...wait a sec...Did you say Cedric and Miranda? __**THEY**__ captured Cornelia?''_

''_yes…'' Taranee answered with tears in her eyes_

''_And Caleb is okay?''_

''_Yes he is...Listen Will let's talk face to face, come to the school garden, the rest is already here and we are waiting for you...we must go to Meridean before they hurt her!''_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**In Meridean**

Once again, Elyon was alone in her room, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Miranda had already told her that her relatives where at the palace, waiting for her at the big room. The young princess couldn't believe that her coronation was going to be in a couple of hours. Some months ago she was just_ Elyon Brown, _an ordinary Earthling with no family, no friends and no past and now, she was about to become the queen of a whole world! It was just too hard to believe it was happening to her. She stared at herself in the mirror, she looked really gorgeous. She was using a long White and yellow dress that hugged her curves perfectly and, instead of braids, she was using two pig tails. Yeah, she was going to be a great queen.

But she was not completely happy; there was something that had been disturbing her since lunch time. That strange feeling that something was wrong, that feeling of danger… that someone she loved was in danger…

'_Cornelia' the_ queen thought sadly, then after realizing what she was thinking she said to herself:

''Why do you have to miss her so much? She betrayed you!!''But no matter how many times she said it, she still couldn´t believe it. She just couldn´t believe Cornelia, or any of her friends would do something like that to her.

''Why do I have this feeling I'm in the wrong side of the battle?'' She asked herself as she stared once again at her reflection in the mirror. At that moment something really weird happened. The mirror was not showing Elyon's reflection anymore! She gasped. Instead, she could see images of his brother, Cedric and Miranda, they were at the big room apparently celebrating something.' _Perhaps is just another vision' _Elyon thought _'They are celebrating my coronation'_:

'' _**I can't believe that after so many time, Elyon's powers will be yours, my lord'' Elyon heard Cedric say. Phobos smiled**_

''WHAT!? '' Elyon said out loud as she saw the scene

''_**Yeah, and thanks to the earth guardian's capturing… you will also get the heart of Arianda, and…just perhaps the rebel leader and the heart of Candracar, all in just one night!''Said Miranda as she laughed evilly…**_

''_**I can't wait to see the princess reaction when she finds out that her coronation is nothing but her ceremony of DEATH'' **_

Elyon Gasped once again

''_**what a stupid little girl…''**_

She started to feel fear running through her body '_'N-No, this can´t be real, this is not happening'_' Elyon thought scared with tears on her eyes. Everything made sense now. Phobos didn´t wanted her to be a queen, he wanted her powers, he wanted to KILL her…and the rebels, the guardians, her friends…they just wanted to protect them.

And now, according to the vision…Cornelia was truly in danger and she was captured! she didn't know what where but she was going to find out…She turned to the mirror...She looked once again at her three enemies with disgust:

''Now they will see who is a stupid little girl!''

**(A/N: I was going to stop here but I haven't update in a while so I will make it longer… consider it My Xmass present!)**

Meanwhile, on Earth… Will was already at the school garden with the rest of the team, and…not before apologizing with Caleb, she told them about his other vision:

'' I saw Cornelia… I don't know if she is in Meridean or not but she is on a church, and she was going to…marry some guy'' She turned to look at Caleb expression. He was stared at her with his mouth opened, with a strange feeling of anger and surprise.

'' She looked unhappy'' She finished. This, some way made Caleb relax a bit

''this mean she is not with Phobos but with… this guy?'' The rebel asked. Will noted that when called said 'this guy' he said it in a tone of disgust…Will nodded

'' _I would had preferred her being with Phobos''_ Caleb thought. He just couldn't believe the girl of he dreams was about to marry

'' But what have this vision of yours to do with her capturing?''Taranee asked '' It was not this man the one who captured Cornelia… but Cedric and Miranda… Right? ''

'' Perhaps they were working for him…'' Hay Lin thought out loud.

''Hey could we just stop analyzing it? Let's just go to Meridean to kick Phobos's ass until he tell us where is Cornelia!'' Irma cried. The team stared at her

'' Irma is right'' Caleb said '' let's go''

''okay but first'' Will took the heart and cried:

'' lartsa pord! '' Instantly three lights came out from the heart and took the shape of Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin. The real guardians stared at her confused:

''uhhh Will? Why did you made our astral drops?'' Taranee asked

'' We will send them to the dance… so that your boyfriends don't worry about you'' Will answered

''good Idea!'' Irma said ''but Martin is NOT my boyfriend''

''Whatever'' Will said

After sending them to the school Will took once again the heart and opened a portal, then she transformed them… ''Guardians unite!''

''The heart!''

''Water!''

''Fire!''

''Air''

And with that they crossed the portal and travelled to Meridean… TO THE RESCUE!!

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

**Wow! Okay I admit I wanted to make it longer but I need more time.. so I will give you this part before you kill me for not updating sooner!**

**Review and review! **

**KISSES **

**Rachel.j**


	11. Horace

**Hello everybody! Yes I´m still alive! Yay for me!**

**Okay I usually take my time to explain why I didn't update soon…but this time I have no excuse…I'm sorry guys!! I just couldn't get any good idea for the chapter, I mean… I know how this chapter is supposed to be about, and also how the story is going to end… but I just couldn't find the right words to describe what happens on this chapter :- S**

**Anyway I worked a lot to make this chapter, well, understandable so I hope you like it… **

**And please please please! Leave a nice review ;)**

**Please…I know I don´t deserve it…but that would really encourage me to keep writing!**

**Come on!! We are so close to the end of the story!!**

**Yup after two years…I guess I will finally finish my first story ever!!!! Yahooo**

**Anyway…. I'll dedicate the chapter to the people that review:**

**Kouhaixsempai**

……**..**

**Rizeleth**

**SadnessAngel''sama**

**Cara miro**

…**.Thanks!!! **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_How to say 'I love you'_

_Chapter 15: Horace_

_By RachelJhoson_

**In Meridean, **

The portal leaded the guardians and Caleb to the little, poor village that was next to the dark castle of Phobos

Irma stared at it and shacked:

''Aw Phobos´s castle, as beautiful as always'' she said sarcastically.

''yeah, I was starting to miss visiting this creepy place'' Hay Lin joined, still staring at the castle. Caleb turned to her. He was about to grumble to her because of the little importance she was giving to the situation, but he decided to bit his tongue

''Can you see…or hear, an open door or window or something from where we can get into? '' He asked instead. The guardian smiled

''Over there'' The Asian pointed – an open window at the third floor, can you see it?''

Without waiting for an answer, she flew over it, and once she was there she checked if there was any guard near

''No danger over here guys, the window leads to the bathroom! '' She shouted, and with that, she got inside

Taranee sighed

''Okay then'' She turned to Irma, Will and Caleb ''Come on guys, let's go to save Cornelia ''she flew over the open window. With a sigh, Irma followed.

This left Will and Caleb alone

Will stared for a couple of seconds at the rebel and instantly he former vision of him lying dead on the floor next to the unhappy Cornelia appeared on her head gain. She gasped. She had not told Caleb yet about the part of her vision where she saw him die. She was too afraid to do so.

But he had to know…''_he need to know his destiny'' _The redhead thought unhappily. Then an idea came to her mind _''He has to stay away from the mission…perhaps that will save him''_

But she wasn´t sure that would help that much… Caleb would never let it happen

What should she do?

Caleb turned to her

''Uh? Are you okay Will? ''He asked as she saw the leader of the guardians was completely lost in her thoughts. Will nodded softly

''Yes'' she lied with a broken voice '' everything is okay''

Caleb didn´t believe her, but gave it no importance. There were more important things to do than guessing why Will was acting weird

''Okay then'' He said'' We should get going, shouldn´t we?''

Will nodded once again, but she didn´t move. Caleb raised an eyebrow…¿what was wrong with her?

''This is when you carry me and take me to the window''he announced impatiently

Will stared at him with horror

'_No, this is when my vision comes true…and you die' _she thought shaking

''Will?'' She heard Caleb ask

''Will? Will are you hearing me? ''Caleb asked putting his arms on her shoulders and shaking her hardly, taking her back to the reality –Wake up woman! We got to go now!''

''N, No''Will finally said softly, making her decision –y, you are not going''

Caleb put his hands away from her

''What?! ''Caleb asked shocked –what the hell are you saying? We don´t have time for this Will Cornelia, needs us….

But Will was determinate not to let him die

''You won´t go to the castle, Caleb ''Will said sharply –You are not going, and that's the end''

Caleb stared at her with mad on his eyes

''I have no idea of what you are talking about, Will…but I don´t have time for your stupid 'leader decisions'! ''He shouted, totally out of himself

''please Caleb…there is something you don´t know…''

''What the hell are you talking about? Are you nuts? stop acting like a little girl for god's sake! The person I love is in great danger, don´t you see? ''

''Caleb'' Will tried to explain ''you don´t understand…there's…according to my vision…''

''according to your vision she is going to be oblished to marry some guy!!'' Caleb interrupted with a yell. Much to Will's anger

'' According to your vision she will be unhappy… according to your vision''

''You will die if you go, damn it! ''Will finally spitted out

Caleb stared at her with wide eyes. He didn´t saw that coming

''I. will. What? ''

Will nodded with her eyes full of tears and her hands shaking

''What you heard! In my vision I saw Cornelia about to marry that guys, and next to her…it´s you..l-laying on t-the floor of the c-church…'' She broke up in tears

''I don´t want you to die Caleb, I really don´t want you to…'' She cried as she hugged him tightly **(A/N: Don´t get me wrong…they are just friends********)** Caleb didn´t even move, he stood there, lost in the millions that where coming through his head of thoughts

There was a moment of silence where the only things that could be heard where Will's sob and Caleb's deeps breaths

''Will! Caleb'' They heard a voice shout from the third floor. They both looked up to see Irma sitting on the window, yelling at them ''Bring you butts up here! Now! We don´t have much time!'' She cried in an authoritarian tone

Caleb turned to Will with unhappiness in his eyes

''let´s go'' He said. Will stared at him surprised, still shaking

''b-but Caleb…''

''**I said**, let´s go'' he ordered

**In Arianda**

''oh what a terrible headache…'' was the first thing Cornelia said when she woke up. She put both of her hands on her head in order to make the headache less painful.

She opened her eyes, weakly and had to Wink several times in order to get used to the sun light..._ Sun light? _

No, I wasn´t sunlight, it was the orange sky…the sky of Arianda, that was the way Arianda looked during night. But Cornelia didn´t know that

When she recovered her vision completely_, _the first thing she saw was the roof. Under her neck she felt a comfortable thing …what was it? A pillow? Right. She was lying on a large white bed...She tried to remember how and when she went to that unknown bed, but all she could remember was she and Caleb talking at the school garden, then she was in Phobos castle and that Aaron king who asked her to marry him and then, nothing.

Her heart started to beat fastly when the last memory came to her mind. She had to get out of that place, now

''what the hell is this place?'' she asked to herself. Right, first she needed to know where she was '' and what am I doing here?'' She sat on the bed, so that he could take a better look of the room. The room where she was looked like a medieval one, the walls were made of stone and the only window there had no glass. Next to the bed, there was a tea table with a cup of tea and a piece of bread on it.

The place looked like a palace. It was a palace. King Aaron´s palace

''uhmm this place looks good'' Cornelia admitted ''perhaps with another table on the other side of the bed…'' Then she realized she was thinking nonsense and shocked her head in order to get those thoughts out of her head.

''focus Cornelia'' She ordered herself ''you must find a way to escape from here before that crazy man comes to marry you''

She got slowly out of the bed and walked in direction to the big, wooden door. She tried to open it, but it was locked.

''It´s locked'' But those words didn´t came from our blonde guardian. She turned to see who was saying that.

In the window, that was empty a second before, there was sitting a blond man of about 18 years with a purple tunic. He smiled at her

Instantly, Cornelia took her attack position

''let me go now!'' She ordered

'' Or what? '' He challenged her

''or this…'' Cornelia said and pointed at the tea table and concentrated. She was trying to throw it to the man. But at the moment the table was supposed to start to levitate, nothing happened

''What the hell? '' Cornelia asked staring at her palms with confusion ''what´s wrong with my powers?''

''They had been blocked'' The man answered casually, then he looked around the room ''all this room has magic, that is permanently absorbing your powers''

Cornelia stared at him, now with fear in her eyes

''w-who are you?'' The man got up from the window he was sitting in and made a step closer to the guardian. Cornelia instantly made a step back. The man noted this and smiled innocently

''you don´t need to be afraid of me'' he assured '' I won´t hurt you''

Cornelia ignored him

''just answer the question!'' she ordered

The boy stared at her for a couple of seconds

''as you wish, madam'' he said with a reverence ''my name is Horace, and soon I will be your…'' he sighed tiredly ''brother in law''

Cornelia Gasped. Her head was hurting again and her heart started to beat incredibly fast

''M-My what?'' she asked without air on her lungs

Then she remembered it all perfectly

_Flashback_

'' _glad to meet you, Beautiful Earth guardian''_

''_It will be an honor __**to marry you**__''_

'' _King Aaron and I had made a negotiation, you will go to Ariadna__** and marry him, as he wishes**__ so that I can steal your Friend's powers without your interference''. _

_End of Flashback_

The recollection of those words was enough to make the beautiful girl fall on her knees, weakly. She began to sob

''I-I…this can´t be happening''

Horace stared at her with his brown eyes full of pity. Slowly, he made some steps closer to the guardian, and then sat on the floor next to her

''I´m truly heartbroken'' He said sincerely ''I wished you didn´t have to go thought all of this'' He put an arm across her shoulder. But Cornelia removed rudely it as she got up from the floor

'' Heartbroken?!'' She repeated angrily ''**you** are heartbroken?! What about me?! Do you know I'm about to marry that damned brother of yours who, by the way, I don´t even know?!''

''I…'' Horace began, but Cornelia ignored him

''Do you know my friend is about to be killed by her own brother, and because of this I can do nothing about it?! Do you know that my other friends may possibly be in danger too?!''

''yes I do, I…''

''Do you know I will never see my family again? Do you know that, the love of my life is…'' She couldn´t finish this sentence. Her legs started to shake. A Tear started to roll through her cheeks

''I will never see Caleb again'' She sobbed ''I will be stacked here as your brother´s wife…''

''I-I know it´s hard…'' Horace comforted her.

''You don´t even know me!'' Yelled Cornelia, with her palms on her eyes

''Actually, I do...since the day my brother saw you…he had done nothing but spy you, memorizing every single move you made, loving every part of you…'' Then Horace realized that what he was saying was not helping, so he shut up

''Shit! This is great! I had been having a stalker!'' Cornelia shouted with more tears on her eyes

There was a little silence, when the only thing that could be heard were Cornelia's sobs

''Since when does…your brother know me?'' Cornelia suddenly asked a bit more calm ''I've never met him'' She assured

'' You didn´t, but he did… six months ago, while we were visiting the streets of Meridean…he saw you and your friends in your guardian form'' He sighed ''He was crushed with you''

''six months!'' Exclaimed the guardian. Half of a year being watched by a Psychopath king and his brother? Oh god!

''this is unbelievable''

''you can say that again'' Horace assured ''I have told him a million times to marry a girl from here…every single girl on the world would be glad to marry him, but you..''

''You don´t agree with this marry?'' Cornelia raised an eyebrow

''Of course not!'' Exclaimed the man. Cornelia smiled; it was good to know he was not completely a 'bad guy'

Horace, continued…showing his arguments of why he disagreed with his brother

'' you are from other world…you don´t know him at all and…'' He made a pause ''you are in love with someone else''

Cornelia stared at her for a couple of seconds

''he knows that?''

''He has known it since the moment he met you…he could see it…the way you both spoke to each other, saw each other'' He sighed '' but he don´t care, he wants you…no matter what, he is even going to give to Phobos the heart of Arianda, the heart that gives life and power to our world, just to get you ''

''that son of a bitch! '' Cornelia shouted out of herself ''how can he do that? Now your world is going to be under darkness just because he wants me?! What kind of king is he?''

'_A very very bad one'_ Horace thought…but he remained silence

''Why is he the king, anyway?'' Cornelia asked curiously .Horace stared at her with surprise. Cornelia explained herself ''you are his brother and I guess you are older than him'' She explained '' I mean… shouldn´t that mean you can also be king?''

Horace sighed

''When my father died, he left the kingdom to his favorite son…of course you can imagine who his favorite son was''

''oh'' Cornelia said '' I'm really sorry, I don´t really know you…but I bet you would be a ten times better king than he is''

Horace smiled at her

''I wished my father would have thought the same way you do'' He sighed. Cornelia also did, her unhappiness was written all over her pretty face

''You are a nice person, Cornelia Hale'' Horace suddenly said ''I really wish I could…let you free'' Cornelia looked up

''you can´t do it?'' the blonde asked hopeless

''No'' He answered sadly ''the power that keeps you in this room it´s too powerful for me to break it''

''oh''

''I really wished I could'' Horace assured

''I believe you'' Cornelia smiled, with a little tear on her eye

**00000000000**

**In Meridean**

''Over here guys'' Said Taranee once Will and Caleb joined them to the bathroom of the castle. She pointed the door ''I have already checked the corridor; there are no guards there and… Caleb are you okay?'' She said suddenly when she realized the rebel's face was as white as the snow

''yes why?'' Caleb asked fastly, trying to hide his true feelings

''geez boy you are as pale as the death itself'' Joked Irma

''That's funny'' Caleb said casually ''considering the fact that I'll die soon''

Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee stared at him with their mouths opened

''W-what?! '' Hay Lin yelled. Taranee put a finger on her lip in order to silent her

''Shh! They will hear us!''

''What? '' Repeated Hay Lin but in a lower tone of voice ''what the hell are you saying, Caleb?''

Caleb raised an eyebrow

''you guys didn´t knew the rest of Will´s vision?'' He asked. His voice sounded totally natural, which really surprised Will

The three guardians turned to Will, who stared at them with devastated eyes

''Caleb…will die…in the church where Cornelia will get married''

000000000

**In Arianda**

Aaron was on his balcony, staring calmly at the sky. Happiness was written all over his cute face. After months of spying her, following her, and loving her…the earth guardian, or Cornelia, which was the name he would have to use from now on, was going to be his.

''Forever and ever Cornelia'' He sighed

At that moment Horace appeared behind him

''My king'' Horace made a reverence

''ah Horace'' The king said pleasantly without taking his look out of the sky ''is everything ready?''

''yes my lord'' the blond nodded unhappily ''in a couple of hours everything will be ready''

''good'' answered Aaron with a little smile. Horace was about to leave, but Aaron spoke again

''may I ask you, big brother, why you don´t share my happiness?''

''I'm sorry If I can be happy because you are giving up our heart, just because of a girl, who by the way doesn´t want to marry you'' Horace pouted. Aaron turned to him, just to show him another of his terrifying smiles

''pity'' He said shaking his head '' I was about to ask you to be my best man, but now…I guess I don´t want you to go to the wedding'' Horace frowned as his brother added ''in fact, I don´t want you to check at my future wife anymore, I will send another guard…someone that really agree with my desitions''

''What?'' said Horace ''b-but''

''I don´t want you to give my wife any crazy idea of how to escape '' Interrupted Aaron with calm and then he turned again to the balcony '' that's all, you can leave now''

Horace didn´t move for a couple of seconds. He took his time to frown at the king once again and the he turned to leave

''someone that agrees with you…'' Repeated Horace irritated ''good luck at finding that someone'' he murmured angrily

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Two chapters and the story is over!!!**

**This was long so…review!!!!**

**Otherwise you will never know what happens!!**

**Rachie!!**


	12. To the recue?

How to say 'I love you'

By Rachel Jhoson

Dedicated to

**Fegs2fan (Who has a really nice story named 'forever guardians' which btw I can´t wait to be updated!) **

**Persian huntress: I agree with you!**

**Cara Miro: A very ****very**** loyal reader and reviewer**

Chapter 16: To the rescue?

**In Meridean:**

The guardians and Caleb walked slowly through the castle's main corridor. The one that would possibly lead them to the room where Phobos, Cedric and Miranda always where.

Nobody said a word. None of them knew if it was because of the enormous risk that was to be in Phobos´s castle, or because of the news they had just received had left them without words.

'_Caleb…will die…in the church where Cornelia will get married''_

Caleb will die; Caleb will die…those words sounded three times on Hay Lin ears. Caleb, her best friend, the guy that was always there for her (as a friend, of course) was going to die. She…She just didn´t how she would be able to handle it.

When they finally reached the door, the air guardian fell on her knees,

''Hay Lin!'' The rest of the girls and Caleb tried to stand her up

''What's wrong Hay?'' Will asked worried putting a hand on her shoulder. The air guardian started to sob loudly

''I-I can´t…'' She turned to Caleb with her little eyes full of tears ''Caleb you can´t die, you can´t…''

''oh Hay Lin'' Caleb said unhappily. He also put a hand on her shoulder ''Please don´t worry about me'' he said removing the tears of her eyes sweetly. But Hay Lin managed to make more tears

''Y-you don´t have to go…''

''yes I have to'' The rebel answered without thinking it two times ''Cornelia is in danger Hay…''

''We can save her ourselves'' Irma interrupted softly

''I can´t, I just can´t'' Caleb answered shocking his head ''she is here because of me, It´s my fault''

''Caleb it´s not your…'' Taranee started

''Okay fine!'' Caleb suddenly screamed totally out of himself as he got up of the floor ''perhaps it´s not my fault…but I have to go, I have to! And do you guys want to know why? Because I LOVE HER!''

The guardians stared at him with their mouths opened. Caleb continued

''Yes, you heard well! I LOVE HER! I´m not afraid of dying for her because I can´t live without her! And I won´t stay here while you guys make the dirty work!''

There was a long silence where the guardians did nothing but exchange looks. After a couple of seconds, Hay Lin stood up from the floor, went to Caleb's direction and hugged him tightly

''You're like my older brother'' She whispered on his ear

''Then help me, sister'' He answered smiling, hugging her too.

Hay Lin nodded softly, and turned to the rest of Will, Taranee and Irma

''Let´s go''

**Meanwhile on the other side of the room:**

Elyon wasn´t ready yet.

Where was she? Phobos didn´t had time for this. Everything was ready. The monsters dressed up as human beings that would pretend to be Elyon's relatives, the throne where she would sit, even the crown that would absorb her powers until kill her, was already resting on a table.

After all he had done to get her powers; the little squirt was busy doing who knew what.

He wanted Elyon's powers, he wanted them now.

Impatience was written all over his face. How could he be so near to get what he wanted, and yet so far?

'' where the hell is that damned girl? '' The evil prince roared to himself standing up from his own throne '' Cedric!! Miranda!!'' he called

'' yesss your highness? '' Cedric asked as he and Miranda appeared in front of him on their human form, dressed formally

''.Elyon?! '' He asked angrily

''I´ve just went to her room, sir '' Miranda answered ''She says she will be ready in a couple of minutes'' Phobos roared once again

''Bring her here, now'' He ordered coldly ''No matter what she is doing, I want her here NOW!''

Miranda nodded and walked through the crowd in order to get to the door. She opened it; she was ready to leave when, suddenly, an extremely huge wind hit her, making her fall on the floor

''Oh I´m sorry, Miranda'' She heard a feminine voice say between laughs ''I didn´t know you where there''. When the spider girl opened her eyes, she saw the Asian guardian stand in front of her with a playful look on her eyes. She tried to stand up, but Hay Lin created an air bubble all over her little body

''Ah-Ah-Ah'' The air guardian smiled at her prisoner ''where do you think you are going??''

Just then the rest of the guardians went flying to the room. Everyone, but Phobos gasped. Instead, the prince stood there with a little smile on his calm face. He knew this was going to happen; it was part of the plan, after all.

''The guardians! '' Cried Cedric as his eyes became completely red. He instantly began to transform into a reptile

''yeah, that's how we are usually called here'' Irma's sarcastic voice said as she went flew all over the big room ''but, actually…'' She said staring at the monsters that were under her, with their horrible eyes full of fear ''we prefer to be called …W.i.t.c.h''

And with that, she sent them one of her water attacks. Screams where heard from all over the room as the water started to drown the monsters

''Taranee! Now!'' Will's voice was heard and instantly, the fire guardian started to send fire balls to Phobos and Cedric. With his own powers, Phobos stopped the ones that were going on his direction, but Cedric was not that lucky.

''AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!'' he screamed as the fire started to burn his reptile skin ''HELP ME!!!''Phobos ignored him, letting the snake man collapse on the floor.

He turned to Will, who stood with her arms crossed in front of him.

''Nice to see you, guardians'' He said politely ''is there anything I can do for you girls? Please be quick, I´m in the middle of a celebration here'' he said staring at the group of people that was being submitted to Irma´s strong powers

The leader of the guardians frowned ''you know exactly what we want, Phobos'' she said sharply, ready to attack him ''the question is, what do you want us to do in order to get it?''

''hmm, let me think'' he said with a thoughtful look ''no, I really don´t know what you are talking about''

''tell us….Cornelia…'' The redhead ordered with red eyes

'' Cornelia, who?''  
He was playing with them. This was just a game for him .Madness was written all over the guardians face. They wouldn´t stop until they told him where their friend was.

''You know exactly who we are talking about you bastard'' Taranee spitted. The rest of the girls stared at her with her mouths opened. Could it be? The always correct Taranee Cook, the one that would never be impolite with someone, had just shouted at an evil king?

Phobos smiled at her

''what makes you think I will tell you where she is?''

Without being able to control herself anymore, Taranee prepared to attack

''you´ll see…'' A fire ball appeared on each of her hands

''Taranee, no!'' cried Will, in order to stop her. But it was too late

''Fire!!'' the guardian shouted angrily as she sent the fire balls to Phobos. This time, instead of stopping them, the prince sent them back to the fire guardian, making her fall on the floor

''Taranee!!'' all the guardians shouted. Irma, who was already done with the monsters, that where know laying unconscious o the floor, went to help her:

''Are you okay Tara?'' the water guardian asked worried once she was next to her, checking if she had anything serious.

''Y-yes, I guess I'm fine'' She answered weakly as Irma tried to stand her up

Phobos got up of his throne with an evil laugh

''You guardians are so weak when you are separated'' He assured as he started to get closer to them .The four girls stared at him with anger. What else could they do to make him speak?

''then they are really lucky to have me'' A male voice said from behind him. Before Phobos could turn to see who was talking, Caleb's sword was already on his back.

''Yay Caleb!'' Hay Lin said with joy. Will shushed her. She stared at the rebel with horror. Was that guy insane?

'_I´ve just told him he will die and he just throws himself to the wolf's mouth?'_

''I´m going to ask it just once'' The rebel whispered on the prince's year, coldly. Phobos felt the anger on his voice. The rebel was mad, really mad. _'Perfect'_

''Where… is …Cornelia?'' Asked Caleb slowly

''Ahh, this is so sweet'' Phobos said with a smile, paying no attention to the sword that was resting on his back '' the rebel leader is looking after his girlfriend, isn´t that cute?'' He laughed.

Will raised an eyebrow, how could Phobos be so calm? Caleb was about to kill him! And he knew as well as she did, Caleb was totally capable of it.

'' He has a plan'' whispered to herself. Then she turned to the guardians ''stay alert! he is planning something!''

Caleb's face stood as hard as a rock as he pressed the sword a bit more against the prince. At the same time, the guardians prepared their attack position.

Phobos stopped laughing and turned to the rebel with an evil smile

''why do you care where she is, anyway? She will never be yours after tonight and you know it…'' He said coldly, turning to Will as he said the last words.

Caleb's face stood as hard as possible, but the images of **his** Cornelia being unhappy were enough to make his emerald eyes get wet; the hand that was holding the sword was now shaking, much to Phobos delight.

''ah Love'' He sighed ''that stupid emotion that is able to turn the strongest man into the weakest''

This time, the Rebel pressed his sword against Phobos's back. By know, the sword was about to cut him in two pieces, but the prince didn´t even seemed to panic. Instead, he smiled at his weak enemy

''Caleb…'' Whispered Hay Lin when she saw Caleb's devastated eyes. He could hardly stay on his feet know.

''C-Cornelia'' He whispered softly

''you don´t even have the guts to kill me'' Phobos assured ''see what I mean? Do you see what love has done to you?''

Suddenly, Phobos took from his pocket a purple diamond and closed his eyes. Hay Lin stared at it with curious eyes. What the hell is that thing?

''don´t move!'' Hay Lin warned preparing to attack ''put whatever that thing is down! Now!''

But Phobos paid her no attention

''Your Cornelia is King Aaron's propriety now, and there's nothing you can do to save her'' he touched the diamond with delight

''and thanks to that, this heart is mine''

''Wha-… who the hell is King Aaron?'' Irma's inappropriate question was heard. But before anyone could say anything, a purple light came from the diamond Phobos was holding.

The light blinded them.

''What´s happening?'' yelled Taranee

''Aah! It burns!'' Irma's voice was heard

''oh no!''

All of them shouted

Phobos evil laughed was heard once more

Then, everything became dark.

**In Arianda**

''Horace? '' Was the first thing the Earth guardian said when she heard the door of her room open. But when she turned, she just saw a petite girl of about 15 years old with short blonde hair holding a piece of bread on one of her hands, on the other one, she had a plastic bag.

''N-no…'' The young girl said shyly ''I-I'm Agnes, Madam'' Cornelia raised an eyebrow '_Madam? I kinda like that'_

The girl continued ''err…Horace is…well King Aaron ordered him not to see you anymore''

'_King Aaron…puaj!_' Thought the earth guardian with disgust

''that stupid bastard'' She murmured to herself

Agnes made some steps closer to Cornelia handing her the piece of bread. But Cornelia stopped her. She was too depressed to eat.

''I´m not hungry, thank you'' Cornelia said politely. Then she took a better look of Agnes. The girl was not the most beautiful girl ever, but she was pretty. The only problem was, she was so thin that Cornelia thought she could break in pieces if she touched her

''You can eat it, if you want to'' Said Cornelia as she observed this. Agnes stared at the guardian blue eyes, nervously

''I-I can't do that, your majesty'' She said '' I will leave it here, so if you get hungry later…''

''no, no'' Cornelia said shocking her head ''I want you to eat it'' Agnes didn´t seem that convinced, so Cornelia finished by saying '' That´s an order'' _wow that sounded so good!_

This time, the girl was smiling

''in that case'' She said with a reverence ''I will be glad to serve you'' She started eating the piece of bread slowly. Cornelia watched with a smile

'' So tell me Agnes'' The guardian began to ask as the girl ate the bread with pleasure ''do you have any idea of why did King Aaron told Horace not to look after me anymore?''

Agnes stopped eating and faced her ''Well, Aaron doesn´t have a good relationship with Horace and he thinks Horace wants to…sent you free''

''oh''

There was a long and uncomfortable silence._ 'So, Horace was telling the truth when he said he would love to free me?' _She smiled. Horace was a good person; there were no doubts about it. '_Agnes, on the other side…also seems pretty nice, but she is surely a good servant of King Aaron, otherwise…why would he sent her to look after me?'_

Cornelia sighed unhappily; now she didn´t had a chance to escape

There was a long and uncomfortable silence

''so uhmm how is Arianda like?'' Asked Cornelia trying to start a conversation. Agnes didn´t answer, she looked at the floor

''d-did I say something?'' The earth guardian asked as she heard Agnes sobs

''N-No It´s okay, It´s just… I don´t know if you knew, but our _king _gave up the heart of Arianda in order to get you and…'' She could finished her sentence, she broke up on tears

Cornelia hugged her. Okay, Agnes didn´t seemed like she was on Aaron´s side.

''I'm so sorry'' Whispered Agnes as she removed Cornelia's hands of her body ''I…I … our world was so beautiful, and now everything is …so dark'' She said softly '' and it´s all because our king gave up the heart in order to get you…'' She repeated with more tears on her chocolate eyes.

She seemed so weak, so vulnerable

'_What had that damned guy done to these people?' _Thought the earth guardian sadly

''Agnes'' Cornelia now asked seriously ''Do you agree with this marriage or not?''

Agnes didn´t thought it two times. Instead, she seemed pretty offended by this question

''what?! Of course not! I hate Aaron!'' She almost screamed '' I hate him! I've always had and always will!''

Corny smiled as Agnes kept talking

''He thinks I agree with him, that´s why he sent me, but come on! Who in Arianda would ever agree with_ this_?'' She asked as she pointed the window, from where you could see the now dark and weak world

''our world is dying and all he thinks about is having his girl'' She thought for a moment ''no offence of course''

Cornelia smiled

''It´s okay, so in that case… you are with Horace…''

Agnes smiled playfully

''yeah, and in more than one way…'' Cornelia raised an eyebrow, confused

''What do you mean with…?'' Then it hit her ''oh… my…god!''

Agnes smiled proudly

''you and Horace!?'' She asked with joy as if she knew them for always ''That's awesome!''

The time, the girl put a finger on her lip

''shh, don´t shout, nobody must hear you, I'm sorry for being so impolite but…If Aaron finds out…''

Cornelia raised an eyebrow

''explain yourself please'' And so she did

''I´m Aaron's most loyal servant, or at least, that's what he thinks'' she winked and Cornelia giggled ''if he finds out I'm engaged with Horace…''

''YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED!?''

''shh!!!''

''ups, sorry…no problem, I won´t tell anyone'' Then she thought it two times ''Why would I ever want to tell something to Aaron? I don´t love him, and I will never will'' Agnes smiled

''Because you love that Meridean guy…I know I know…''

Cornelia stared at her with widened eyes

''You know that too? Is there anyone here that doesn´t know about him!?''

They both laughed falling on the large bed. It was the first time in this world, Cornelia seemed happy.

And it didn´t last more than some minutes.

Suddenly, Agnes stopped smiling. Her eyes started to water

''oh no…''

''w-what?'' Asked Cornelia as she say Agnes horrified face ''what's wrong?''

''I-I…'' All of a sudden she was as shy as the beginning. She stood up of the bed and went to take the plastic bag ''I almost forgot…'' Tears started to appear all over her eyes as she handed Cornelia the bag

''I..I'm so sorry…''

Cornelia stared at her confused

''what?! Why? Agnes you're scaring me''

The earth guardian received the plastic bag, and when she opened she could help but gasp

''oh my god'' She screamed breaking up on tears

''T-That's your wedding dress…''

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okay now I'm serious**

**Two more chapters and the story Is over!!!!**

**Reviews! Please I need reviews!! Ha-ha**

**And see? I updated really fast!!! You see what happens when you guys take your time to review??? :D**

**Rachel.j**


	13. Hello, darling

**Well, hello again dear readers! Here is chapter 13…yes you heard well, chapter 13…**

**I'm rewriting the story in order to make each chapter longer and more understandable ****… so I'm mixing up some chapters…cool uh??**

**You may read it again if you want to…If you don´t it doesn´t matter you'll still understand the story…**

**Anyway please review! And thanks for the ones who reviewed the last chapter!**

* * *

'_**How to say 'I love you'**_

_By RachelJhoson_

_Chapter 13: Hello darling_

''oh, my head'' lamented Irma as she opened her eyes. She found herself lying alone on the cold stone floor. Everything was so dark that Irma could barely see the metal bars that were in front of her. _Great,_ she sighed sarcastically when she noticed them, she was on one of Phobos's jail, and probably she was sent there when that dark crystal made her faint…

Could this get even worse?

Making a great effort to make her muscles act, she sat on the floor and focused on remembering how she ended up there and where were the rest of the people

''uhmm, guys, is anyone here?'' she wondered as she stood up and looked around

''Irma?'' a weak voice replied after a couple of seconds and before Irma could ask who was speaking a strong light appeared in front of her, letting her have a view of the whole place. Irma recognized Taranee instantly, holding a fire ball on her left hand.

''thank god, Irma'' Taranee sighed in relief ''are you okay?''

''well I've been better'' admitted Irma feeling a great pain on her back ''you?''

''Me too…how did we got here?'' asked the fire guardian as she looked around

''I don't know'' answered the water guardian ''but we must find the others and leave as soon as possible'' she turned and started walking in direction to the rest of the jail.

''That's going to be difficult'' commented Taranee from her back, making Irma stop. She experimented a big feeling of _de JA vu _when Taranee said those worlds. It was not the first time the fire guardian said this, she also said it about a week ago, when Will commented her idea of helping Cornelia to date Caleb.

Now she knew that if they have had heard her, perhaps nothing of this would have happened. Cornelia would have probably had gone with Peter to the dance, and Caleb wouldn´t be risking his life in order to save her.

But now there was no point in regretting it, Cornelia was in danger and they had to save her. She turned to Taranee with a mad expression on her face

''you know what, Taranee? Right now your negativity is not really helping'' Taranee stared at her confused as Irma went on ''now bring your butt right here and help me find the others''

''You are misunderstanding me Irma'' Taranee answered calmly ''Have you taken a look at yourself? Or at me? Then do it! We are not using our guardian outfits!''

''what?!'' Irma looked at Taranee's body and recognized what she was using; it was her green dress, the one of the ball! Which meant…she turned to her body with horror; she was now using her aquamarine dress!

''oh crap! What happened?''

''I'm afraid it probably means that Phobos have taken the heart of Candracar while he attacked us'' answered Taranee sadly.

''or perhaps'' finished Irma hopefully, ''perhaps Will fainted and the heart accidentally blocked our powers'' Taranee didn't seem so sure but Irma didn't notice it ''come on Taranee, we must find Will before…''

''you don't need to, Irma'' Will's weak voice interrupted from behind her. The water guardian turned to see the redhead in her beautiful pink dress.

''Will!'' Shouted the girls in unison, but before Irma or Taranee could thank god Will was okay, the leader of the guardians spoke again:

''Taranee is right, Irma, Phobos stole the heart of Candracar when I fainted''

''what?! Oh! this is great'' murmured Irma angrily

''what are we going to do know?'' asked Taranee worriedly

''right know? We will try to find Hay Lin and Caleb'' Answered Will on a leader tone ''and then…'' She sighed ''I-I don't know…''

* * *

''_I-I…'' All of a sudden Agnes was as shy as the beginning. She stood up of the bed and went to take the plastic bag ''I almost forgot…'' Tears started to appear all over her eyes as she handed the bag to Cornelia_

''_I...I'm so sorry…''_

_Cornelia stared at her confused_

''_what?! Why? Agnes you're scaring me''_

_The earth guardian received the plastic bag, and when she opened she could help but gasp:_

''_oh my god'' She screamed breaking up on tears_

''_T-That's your wedding dress…''_

* * *

The beautiful long dress escaped from Cornelia's hands and fell on the floor. Agnes didn´t hesitate on picking it up. But all of a sudden it wasn't just the dress the one that was on the floor. Cornelia fell on her knees with a shocked expression on her face.

''oh dear god, no…'' She started to sob loudly

''Cornelia!'' Agnes let the dress fall again in order to stand the Earthling up. Once she did, she sat her on the bed. Cornelia couldn't stop sobbing.

''shh, calm down…you are going to be fine…Horace and I will help you…I-I'm not sure how we will but…''

Cornelia didn't answer. It's wasn't that she didn't believed Agnes, but the whole thing seemed really impossible.

''H-how much time do I have until…?'' she wondered, but couldn't finish the sentence.

''until what? '' Agnes raised an eyebrow

''until…I turn into the…queen''

''oh'' she stared at the guardian with pity ''well…''

''you are actually getting married in a couple of hours'' But those words didn't came out of the girl's mouth. They both turned to see a man of about 30 years, dark hair and blue eyes, dressed with a purple warrior uniform standing on the front door. He entered into the room and made a reverence, before anyone could say anything.

''My queen…''Cornelia wanted to order him not to call her that way, but the words couldn't escape from her mouth

Then the man turned his head to Agnes ''and…Agnes'' he said with a little tone of disgust.

Agnes frowned

''Noel…what are you doing here?'' she also made a little reverence. The man named Noel rolled his eyes and turned to the Earth guardian.

''King Aaron sent me…he says you must get ready now, if you want to be on your wedding on time''

Cornelia trembled as he said this

''but I don't want to'' she protested. Noel smiled evilly

''whatever, just get ready, and you'' he turned to Agnes ''make sure she makes herself look gorgeous…, after all, our king deserves it'' he walked to the door ''I'll be waiting outside'' and with that, he left.

''let me guess'' said Cornelia as the door closed ''he is not on our side''

Agnes sighed

''of course not'' She assured as she picked up the dress ''besides me… he is Aaron most loyal server'' She turned to Cornelia again

''here''she handed the dress to the guardian ''put it on''

Cornelia stared at her with confusion and fear

''don't worry'' Agnes calmed her down ''we will help you, but right now, I need you to leave the room that is blocking your powers, and this is the only way''

With a nod, Cornelia received it and took a better look of the long dress

''It's so…horrible'' She complained. Agnes raised an eyebrow when the guardian said this. First she thought Cornelia was speaking about the situation but then she realized she was talking about the dress.

Cornelia couldn't help it. She was the fashion lover and didn't want to use something so…old fashioned.

'_Of course'_ she thought on the other hand_ 'Bearing in mind Aaron has already taken away my special night, my freedom, my friends __and__ my lover, taking away my style shouldn't sound as a big deal'_

With a sigh, she started to dress up

* * *

''Hay Lin! Caleb! '' Yelled Will when she saw Hay Lin's figure lying, still unconscious, on the floor with an awaked Caleb next to her and trying to wake her up. The three guardians went running straight to them with worried expressions on their faces.

''is she okay?'' asked Taranee once she and the others were next to Caleb

''I guess'' answered Caleb without turning to her ''but I´ve tried everything and she just won´t wake up'' he added with a broken voice

''okay, just leave this to doctor Lair'' Said Irma and, making a big effort to make her powers work (because it was more difficult if she wasn´t transformed) she created a water ball and threw it without mercy to the air guardian, who started to cough hardly as soon as the water made contact with her face.

''thank you, doctor'' said Will with a raised eyebrow, making Irma laugh

''aw mum, just five minutes more'' Cried Hay Lin when she opened her eyes

''Focus Hay Lin'' ordered Caleb as he grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her hardly

''eeeh what? Where are we?'' said the air guardian once she was totally awaked. She looked around, trying to recognize where she was…and sighed sadly once she did it:

''so, it wasn't just a nightmare…uh?''

''no, it's not just a nightmare'' assured Caleb looking at the floor. He, more than anything wished the whole situation was just a nightmare.

''oh, Caleb'' Said Will sadly, putting a hand on the rebel's shoulder, but Caleb had no intentions of watching a mercy face from anyone right now. Cornelia was about to get married with some _king_ and he couldn´t do anything about it because he had been captured.

Plus, even if there was a tiny possibility of escaping from this damn jail, he would probably die in the process.

''Come on girls, let's get out of here…'' He said standing up from the floor, ignoring the redhead

''okay then, but before doing anything stupid Caleb'' Said Hay Lin also standing up and turning to her friends ''does anyone have an idea of how to escape from this stupid jail?''

''without our powers, I don´t think so…'' Said Will shocking her head

''and probably half of Phobos guards are out there to stop us in case we escape'' Added Taranee

''but there must be a way'' Irma cheered them up ''come on guys we must think about something! This is Cornelia's future we are talking about! If we don´t save her, she will marry this…this King Aaron''

''King Aaron…'' Repeated Will thoughtfully ''Who do you guys think he is?''

''Probably some King that saw Cornelia once and fell in love with her instantly'' Answered Caleb and sighed ''I can´t really blame him''

''yeah but…If he is KING Aaron, then he may be the king of some world, right? And probably, Cornelia is in that world'' Said Will

''yeah it makes sense'' Thought Irma out loud

'' and perhaps the heart that made us faint was the heart of that world….''Hay Lin joined in ''and this kind gave it to Phobos as a regard for capturing Cornelia''

''But still, we doesn´t know where he is from and even if we did, we still have to escape from here AND get a portal to that world…'' Added the fire guardian.

''okay …if you weren´t right, I would be punching your face, RIGHT NOW!'' Exclaimed Irma turning Taranee ''your comments are really starting to get on my nerves Tara! ''

Taranee frowned at the comment.

''hey I'm just saying!''

''oh both of you shut up! We are on the middle of something here!'' Yelled Will getting on the middle

Obediently, the two guardians remained silence and, in a more organized way, the four girls started to give their ideas in order to create a plan.

Caleb didn´t paid attention to the rest of the guardians chat from that moment. It was useless; there was no way they could save Cornelia now. She wasn´t in Meridian and it was just impossible to find a person in the entire universe.

At least, not on just one night.

He sighed at this. This night wasn´t supposed to be this way. He never thought that after this night he would never Cornelia's angelical face again, feel her soft skin, or even smell her floral hair.

But that was not the worst of all. Cornelia would be unhappily married, and Caleb would have to live under the pain of feeling the love of her life is suffering and it was his entire fault.

That, if he got to live at all.

* * *

''So Horace, you decided to come after all…'' Said Aaron as he saw his older brother step inside the palace's church. It was an enormous room that was only used for special occasions, and this was definitely one of them. Almost every servant of the palace was working there, making the lasts preparations in order to make the wedding go perfect.

Horace stared at him with nothing but mad on his eyes, but the king didn´t seem to care very much about it.

''you are a bit late, for the wedding is going to start in about, uh, I don't know…40 minutes? But still, it´s good to see you'' He continued commenting with an annoying smile ''But, of course, I'd rather you changed that expression on your face when the ceremony begins… I mean, come on…it's your brother's wedding after all''

He giggled, much to Horace's anger

''how can you be so calm about everything you've done to our world just in order to get a girl?'' the blond questioned coldly as he made some steps closer to the king

Aaron didn´t even move back. He just stared at Horace with a stupid smile:

''oh I guess I have my own methods'' He joked, making Horace roar.

''oh stop that, will you?'' Complained Aaron as he frowned ''Come on Horace, dear brother, I really wished you were more positive about my marriage'' He smiled evilly. His brother moved another step closer to him, but Aaron continued:

''I truly understand that you are jealous because you would also like to have someone to love, but you shouldn´t be so rude with me, our father wouldn´t like that…''

''don´t you dare to speak about our…'' But before Horace could finish, the door of the big church was opened.

The two brothers saw Agnes, Noel and…even Horace had to agree…the most beautiful creature ever, stepping inside the big room.

''t-the earth guardian, my lord'' Said Noel with a reverence pointing at Cornelia, whose face was as white as the dress she was now wearing.

King Aaron stepped away from Horace and smiled pleasantly at her:

''well, hello, darling''

Cornelia stared at his so called ''future husband'' with widened eyes, and started to shake. It wasn´t because she was afraid of him, though.

She just couldn´t believe that some hours later she would have thought **this** man was similar to Caleb.

Yes, he also had chocolate hair and green eyes and had a very similar figure. But there were a lot of differences as well.

But the one that called the earth's guardian's attention the most were his eyes. Yes, there was something in king Aaron's eyes…something Caleb had and he didn´t

And it was love.

Love. Caleb eyes were full of it …and that was in fact why Cornelia loved him so much.

Inside Aaron's emerald eyes, on the other hand, there didn´t seem to exist anything but evilness and desire.

''you still don´t want to speak to me, do you?'' Asked the king as he noted Cornelia was doing nothing but stare at him with cold eyes ''oh well…It doesn´t really matter, we will have a whole lifetime together…so sooner or later you are going to feel the urge to talk to me…''

Cornelia glared at him. But he paid her no attention. He slowly started to get closer to her. Admiring her splendorous body…

''you are so beautiful, Cornelia'' He whispered in her ear. Still, Cornelia made her best in order to ignore his presence

He started to play with her blonde hair

'_Do not touch my hair with those nasty hands you bastard…_' Cornelia felt the urge to yell at him

''I'm surely, the luckiest guy in the universe…'' He smiled playfully at her

''…unlike your rebel friend, you know…the one from Meridean, who may be probably dying of jealousness right now''

''that's enough!!!'' Cornelia yelled when she heard this, totally out of herself. She removed Aaron's hands of her hair rudely and slapped him on the face as hard as she could

''damn you! Damn you!'' She kept yelling without controlling herself.

''I'll never be your wife! I hate you! I only love Caleb!''

''you are going to speak to your king with respect!'' Yelled Noel as he slapped the guardian so hard that he made her fall on the floor

Cornelia roared painfully as she tried to recover from that hurting hit.

''Cornelia!'' Yelled Agnes and Horace in unison and both of them tried to stand her up

Just then, Aaron threw a huge magic ball to Noel. Making him electrify, and collapse in the floor

''don´t you dare to touch my wife ever again without my permission…understood?!'' Aaron asked with his eyes completely red. Literally

''y-yes…my lord…I'm sorry '' Said Noel, still on the floor, with a weak voice

''and you'' He turned to Cornelia, who was now lying almost unconscious on Horace's arms ''you've better change that awful attitude of yours, or I swear, your friends and your lovely rebel, are going to pay for it!''

''Aaron you can´t…'' Horace started to say, but before he could finish, his brother was already walking straight to the door of the church

''you think I can´t do it Horace?! You know nothing… although I don´t have the heart anymore I still have power enough to kill someone, and I won´t hesitate on killing the rebel leader if she'' He pointed at Cornelia ''Doesn´t respect me as a husband!''

''You son of a….'' Cornelia started to yell but Aaron kept talking:

''The wedding will be in 30 minutes, darling, and there's nothing you can do about it!'' he yelled before leaving

''and exactly at 12 o'clock…you will become my wife…and you will be mine forever…you hear?! You will be mine!!!!''

He left. Just when the door closed, Cornelia broke up on tears

''Cornelia…'' Started Agnes

''C-Caleb…''the guardian began to sob

Horace put a hand on her shoulder, with pity on his eyes

''he´s going to be okay madam, please don´t worry about him…''

But The guardian didn´t hear him, memories started going through her head…

'' _A-and life is a r-road that I wanna keep going…'_' Cornelia suddenly began to sing between sobs with a weak and unhappy voice. Horace and Agnes stared at her with confused looks

'_oh no! she is starting to agonize…!' _thought Agnes

''_Lo-ove is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey…_''she continued, as she did her best in order to stop the tears that wanted to escape from her blue eyes.

That song was 'at the beginning'…that was the song she sang with Caleb 3 hours ago during the dance and was the last memory she had from him…

She wanted to keep it during this moment…now that everything was dark to her…she wanted to remember those lasts moments of light she had…

At least she wanted to keep them on her memory…especially now she was going to become…king Aaron's queen 

* * *

**In Meridean, with Caleb and W.I.T.H:**

As the guardians kept trying to find a way to escape from the jail, Caleb was sitting on the floor, with his head between his hands…trying to recover from the enormous pain he was feeling, and all of sudden without knowing exactly why, he began to sing slowly…

''_I__'__ll be there when the world stops turning  
I__'__ll be there when the storm is through_

Unconsciously, he began to remember the moment when he and Cornelia were singing that song, during the dance…and how they were about to kiss…being so close that they could almost feel each other's breath…

_in the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you''_

**With Cornelia:**

_I knew there was somebody somewhere…_

**With Caleb:**

_Like me alone in the dark…_

**Cornelia:**

_I know that my dream will live on…_

**Caleb:**

_I've been waiting so long…_

**At the same time:**

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart…_

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

**Cornelia**_  
I'll be there when the world stops turning…_

**Caleb**_  
I'll be there when the storm is through..._

**Both**_  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning….with you_

**In Meridean again…with Caleb and the guardians….Again**

''hey what is that light over there!?''

Hay Lin's sudden question made the rebel look up from the floor, just to see from the other side of the metal bars of the jail a big white light coming closer to them…

Caleb stood up fastly:

''who's there?! '' He asked angrily

The guardians prepared their attack positions, although they didn´t know how exactly they were going to fight (whatever that thing was) without their powers…

''ummm guys? It is just me or this is…'' Irma started to ask once the light, that now had the shape of a girl, was in front of them…

''oh god…'' Said Taranee without believing what her eyes were seeing

''no way…'' Said Will without breath

The girl spoke:

''hello my friends…''

''Elyon!!! '' They all shouted in unison

* * *

**Cliffie! Ha-ha! Please guys review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Cya next chapter!**

**Racheljhoson**


	14. The wedding

How to say "I love you"

_By Racheljhoson_

Chapter 14:

Through the bars of the jail, the guardians and Caleb stared at their former friend as she landed peacefully in the floor, with their bodies completely petrified. Honestly, they didn´t really know what she was doing there and they weren´t quite sure of what to expect from her.

Elyon stared back at them with her icy blue eyes shining in expectation. She was using a beautiful yellow dress, and her hair was tied up in two pony tails. After some seconds of silence Elyon cleared her throat:

-I said, hello-

-Hello- Caleb couldn´t help but answer, for she, after all, was still his queen

The silence invaded the place again and, as the leader, Will was the one who broke it:

-Elyon, listen we…-

Elyon raised up a hand, like ordering her to remain silence.

-Please don´t start with that again, Will…-

-But Elyon...-

Elyon rolled her eyes and ignoring her words, she began walking in direction to the metal bars:

–Please, we don´t have a lot of time, Cornelia needs us- she said

-Wait…what did you said? - Irma asked totally confused

-What do you know about Cornelia?- Caleb demanded, suddenly running into the bars in order to pay complete attention to the queen´s answer

-Caleb no- Will stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder –It´s probably a trap-

Elyon just sighed. Then she raised her hands and grabbed two of the metal bars, and closed her eyes. After some seconds, all of them disappeared magically

-No way!- Hay Lin found herself saying cheerfully as she realized they were free.

-No traps- Elyon said calmly. Then she opened her left hand and a pink light came out of it.

-It´s the heart of Candracar!- Taranee announced astonished , as the crystal began to float in the redhead's direction.

-But…why?- Will said this in disbelief as she grabbed the heart –Why are you helping us?-

-Yeah…- Irma joined in –after all the crap your brother told you we "did"…why?-

Elyon stared at the guardian´s with widened eyes. But before she could say anything, Hay Lin had already crossed the space between them, and was hugging the queen strongly.

-You found out the truth…- the air guardian whispered in her ears-finally you did…-

-Yes…- she answered hugging her back –and I did it in the worst way possible…- her voice broke and her eyes suddenly brushed into tears –I´m so sorry, guys-

-It´s okay…- Hay Lin said also crying

-This means now you know that Phobos is…?- Taranee began to say with his eyes completely opened.

-Nothing but a damn bastard? Oh yeah…- Elyon finished for her, and before she knew it, the other three guardians where all over her, hugging her lovingly.

-Elyon! You are back!- The guardians said happily on a chorus

-How did you found out?- Caleb wondered with his green eyes suddenly shining in happiness.

- right now, that´s not important…I´m so sorry guys…- Elyon said between hugs and tears –I thought…I just thought I was on the right side of the battle, and I thought you all were…I can´t believe I was so stupid…- she sobbed, but then she pulled away from the hug, suddenly turning serious:

–we can do the apologize part later…but right now you all need to go save Cornelia, I managed to distract the guards, but there'll be back soon, so we've got to be quick-

Everyone agreed.

-But how do you know where Cornelia is?- Will asked

-I heard _them _talking about it…- Elyon answered, pronouncing the word "them" with complete disgust –Cornelia has been given to the king of a world named Arianda, King Aaron, who has been kind of her _stalker_ for the last nine months- Her eyes moved to Caleb, who was frowning:

-What do you mean by her "stalker"?- He asked angrily

-I mean that he has been obsessed with her since he saw her in her guardian form, here in Meridean half an year ago- Elyon explained–and he decided to make a negotiation with my…with Phobos in order to get her-

-So he would kidnap Cornelia and give her to him?- Taranee said –why would Phobos do that?-

-Because King Aaron offered Phobos something he would never deny…- said Elyon -power-

-A heart…- Caleb finished for her. Elyon nodded:

-The heart of his world, the heart of Arianda-

-That was the purple crystal that blinded us- Irma said –and brought us here- Elyon nodded again.

-Now King Aaron has Cornelia…and he wants, I mean, he will marry her, unless you go all save her- Elyon said

-Wait, Wait, Wait…did you just said _Marry_? He will marry her? As in a church?- Will asked stupidly, although she had a reason for it. Her vision, the one where Caleb died was on a church.

-I suppose- Elyon said raising an eyebrow –why?-

-That doesn´t really matter right now- Caleb said before Will could answer.

-Caleb is right- Said Hay Lin –first we have to find a way to escape from here and go to that "Arianda" place without anyone noticing it-

-But what about Phobos? And Elyon? I don´t know if you guys remember… but today is supposed to be the day of her "coronation"!- Irma exclaimed –we can´t just leave her here all by herself!-

-I don´t think that will be a problem, Irma- Elyon said to her in a comforting way –my powers are on their highest level today… I think I will be able to beat my "brother" and his friends without anyone´s help-

Caleb stared at her without believing what his ears were hearing:

-You mean that…- he began to say astonished

-Yes, after I finish with him, I´ll take the thrown and Meridean will finally be a free world-

-Yay!- Hay Lin said cheerfully as she hugged Elyon again, and Caleb couldn´t help but hug her too, much to the other guardians surprise. Caleb knew it looked kind of a pathetic, girly thing, but after all his years of fighting for his world…Meridean was finally going to get rid of Phobos…forever. Now he actually felt he could die in peace.

Which was, ironically, going to happen in that very same night.

-okay so you will stay here while we all go to save Cornelia…- Will began to say when Hay Lin and Caleb finally pulled away –and…hey Caleb…how about you stay with her?- She began to say but shut up after receiving a disapproving look from the rebel leader: there was no way he was not going to leave Cornelia.

–all right forget I said it…- The redhead sighed –but…in anyway… how are we going to get to Arianda?- She wondered negatively.

As an answer Elyon opened her arms and closed her eyes. The next thing the guardians knew was that there was a giant yellow portal growing in front of them.

-This is a portal to Arianda- she said –It will lead you all right to king Aaron´s castle-

-How did you made it?- Taranee couldn´t help but ask

-excuse me? Do I have to remind you who you are speaking to, Tara?- Elyon said, and started laughing. Taranee also giggled but they both stopped when Elyon ´s expression turned once again serious –go ahead guys, use the portal now…I fear the guards could hear us…besides, we don´t know how much time we have left before Cornelia´s…wedding thing-

-You are right- Will said in a leader tone and shouted to the heart –guardians unite!-

Before they knew it, they were all in their guardian form

-Now go- Elyon said –and give Cornelia my best-

And after a couple of hugs and wishing luck to Elyon, the guardians and Caleb went through the portal, and found themselves in the middle of the empty medieval kitchen of King Aaron´s palace.

The Portal closed as soon as Irma, who was the last one on the file, went through it. She stared at the place with complete surprise, and finally sighed:

-okay so…what´s the plan now?-

****

The reason why there were neither servants nor guards in the kitchen was because they were all at the huge church that was right on the west wing of king Aaron´s palace, offering their services there, because the wedding was about to begin:

-Cornelia, please stop shaking- Agnes begged as she saw Cornelia brushing into tears with her whole body moving. She was at a little room with her and Horace waiting for the nuptial march to begin, which was totally freaking the earth guardian out.

-we will find a way to save you from the wedding…we promised it- Horace joined in.

-Yeah, you two have been saying this for at least forty five minutes…and the w…we…wedding is about to start and neither of you have planed anything yet- Cornelia said violently, with her voice shaking. She knew she was being impolite and irrational with them…but out there was a mad man waiting for her to come out in order to marry her for god´s sake! She was totally on her rights to be mean.

Before Agnes or Horace could reply to this, the nuptial march began to sound, and two giant guards opened the door of the room:

-Time to go to the altar, Queen Cornelia- They said, much to Cornelia´s horror.

"_It´s kind of ironic"_ Cornelia couldn´t help but think as she began walking through the door, right to the church. _"Five hours ago I would have given anything in order to be called __**Queen Cornelia**__…especially by Irma… and now I feel like I´m going to die"_

For a second, the guardian turned to see Horace and Agnes, who were walking right behind, staring at her with complete impotence, and then she turned back at the enormous church. The place was beautiful, Cornelia had to admit, and there was a huge mass of strange people sitting there probably in order to celebrate their king´s marriage…and right next to the beautiful altar, she could clearly see Aaron standing next to a priest, with a beautiful white tunic all over his built body.

"_Okay Cornelia, here you go"_ Cornelia thought to herself as she walked, with her legs shaking under her long white dress, though the corridor of the church, as she felt everyone staring at her, specially Aaron, who was smiling happily _"say hello to your new husband and goodbye to Will, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, Elyon, your parents, Lillian, to the life you so much loved to have…and say goodbye to Caleb." _She could feel a tear rolling down her cheek as she thought on the last name.

She finally arrived to the altar, and Aaron´s smile grew even more:

-Oh my, you look gorgeous- He said as he kissed her cheek, much to Cornelia´s disgust, however, she managed to make her face remain as cold as she could. Start crying right now wouldn't solve anything.

-I can´t wait for the wedding night…my queen- He kept saying slowly this time in Cornelia´s ear, and the guardian felt like she was going to throw up in any minute.

-Everybody please sit down- The old priest finally said and the church suddenly silenced.

Then he began talking:

-Dear people, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of our dearest King, King Aaron Elvs and Cornelia Hale, the _earthling_…-

"_Dear! At least they could show a bit of respect"_ Cornelia couldn´t help but think as she frowned

- They both have sought to surround their selves with their friends and closest relatives to declare their love to God-

"_Yeah sure"_ She thought with her eyes beginning to water

-Let us join together with joy at this announcement and all together ask the Lord to pour out His blessing upon this couple and the joy of love and fidelity that now they are about to promise to keep for eternity-

Cornelia sobbed at this, now she was certain, she would never be happy again.

"_Caleb"_ Was all she could think about as the Priest kept talking.

****

-over here guys! Come on!- Hay Lin was yelling to the guardians as she flew through the corridors of the castle, followed by the rest of the group. Hay Lin, as the air guardian, had a subnormal ability to hear things on a high distance, so she found no problem in finding out where Cornelia and the rest of the "Arianda population or whatever"(as Irma has said) were.

Caleb kept running as fast as he could. According to Hay Lin, the wedding ceremony was about to begin.

-Hold on Cornelia…_please_ hold on- He said out loud, feeling his heart beating hardly in his chest.

****

**Meanwhile at the church:**

-Time for the vows- The priest said with a genuine smile. Aaron turned to Cornelia, he too was smiling. Then he had begun moving his lips, although Cornelia wouldn´t listen to him. Her heart was beating so loudly that she could barely hear her own thoughts.

-...to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death do us part-

All Cornelia could do was to stare back at him. _Him._ His future husband.

That and trying not to cry.

-Miss? Now is your turn- the priest said to her. Cornelia turned to him and nodded, then she turned back at Aaron.

Before she could even think about it, she noted her lips were moving:

-I, Cornelia Hale...take you King Aar...K-king Aar...- She gulped- you. To have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death...-

-Till death...-

She sighed

-Till death do us part-

After that, everything seemed too confusing for Cornelia to follow. As the priest spoke, all she could do was stare at him and try to contain the tears from escaping from her eyes. She once in a while turned to Horace and Agnes, who were both sitting next to each other in the first row giving Cornelia pitiful looks.

All of a sudden, the blonde noted Aaron has taken her weak hand, and was again speaking. Then he put a ring in one of her thin fingers.

****

-¡here guys! ¡It´s here! - Hay Lin yelled with all the air she had in her lungs as she stopped in front of an enormous wooden door. The guardians and Caleb followed. Now all of them were close enough to hear a male voice saying:

-Cornelia, beautiful earth guardian, with my body I honour you,  
all that I am I give to you,  
and all that I have I share with you,  
within the love of God,  
Father, Son and Holy Spirit-

Caleb felt his fury burning his body. He began walking through the doors, when Will stopped him by calling his name softly:

-Please Will don´t start again- Caleb practically roared –I´m going in, okay? even if it kills me-

-¡Fine!- Will yelled back –but at least let's take a minute to think about a serious plan...okay?-

Hay Lin nodded.

-yeah…don´t you remember what happened back at Phobos castle? That obviously happened because we weren´t prepared!- Taranee said, glaring.

Irma nodded

-They are right Caleb…I mean, if you want to get killed at least try to do it after we _save_ Cornelia-

-IRMA!- the other three guardians exclaimed in order to calm Irma's inappropriate sense of humor.

After this chat, there was a little moment of silence in the group. Caleb actually looked like he was thinking about Will´s suggestion, but suddenly they heard the old voice of the priest speaking again:

-If there is anyone in this church that knows about a reason why this two people cannot get married…-

Caleb felt the fury burning his body again. He put one hand on the door:

-I´m sorry girls- He said as he opened it loudly –no time-****

-yeah, I do know a couple of reasons, actually-

At first, Cornelia thought it was her who had said those words inside her head, but then she noted that all the guests were staring with surprised looks directly to the big door of the church. Her eyes moved to Aaron, who was also staring at the door with an angered face.

Confused, Cornelia slowly turned her head too. As soon as she saw him, standing there, with his always relaxed face and his challenging grin, her eyes brightened.

-Caleb?- She asked not completely sure if he was just an illusion or not. It was only when she saw Irma, Will, Hay Lin and Taranee, standing beside him with their arms crossed that she understood this wasn´t a mind game.

-Let her go, now- Will was the one who said it in a warning voice. A series of gasps echoed in the room, and the scared guests began to stand up from their chairs.

-Guys!- Cornelia suddenly exclaimed happily, not being able to believe what was happening. She was ready to run to them and hugged them when all of a sudden she felt something similar like a glass box all around her-What? What the hell?- She said as she felt her palms collapse with the strange glass that had unexplainably appeared in front of her

–how the hell...?-

-not so fast, dear one- Aaron´s roared as he lift a hand up and used his powers to close the magical box that was now surrounding the girl. Then, he turned to the guardians and smiled evilly –well, well well…so this are the so called _guardians of the veil _and their friend _prince charming_- He made a grin as his eyes moved to Caleb, obviously in an attempt to anger him.

-I must admit- He kept talking -I honestly didn´t thought you would all make it to the wedding but now that you are here…I guess we should give you all a nice welcome now shouldn't we?-

He turned to the monstrous guards that were standing beside him and his green eyes suddenly turned completely red.

-Get them. Now- He said calmly -_Except _for the boy…- his eyed moved again to Caleb, who stood at the door with a challenging frown -leave that one for me- He commanded, and he didn´t need to do it twice, for the yellow skinned guards instantly took out their swords, ready to fight the guardians.

Will frowned as she saw the guards running right to them.

-Very well then, we tried to do it nicely- She turned to the rest of the guardians in a commanding way –come on! Taranee, Hay Lin: Let´s go kick some Ariandans asses! Irma- she turned to the water guardian -you and Caleb go get Cornelia!-

At this, the three guardians used their wings to make their way to the guards, and the fight began. Irma, on the other hand, took Caleb by the arms and began flying to where Cornelia was trapped.

Cornelia heard the people all over her scream, as she saw how the guests began running away of the church through the wooden door. Will, Taranee and Hay Lin, seemed to be handling the guards attacks pretty well, as for Irma and Caleb, they looked okay now, but Aaron was staring directly at them with and angered smile, which Cornelia knew, was not a good sign.

Feeling her staring at him, Aaron turned his attention back to Cornelia.

-As for you, my queen, you stay there and behave till I´m done with your friends, okay?- He said raising an eyebrow seductively.

-No!- Cornelia screamed back –_please_ don´t hurt them! Please!- she begged, only to be ignored.

When Irma and Caleb got to the altar, Irma let Caleb go. As soon as the rebel got back to earth, he went running straight to the box where Cornelia was trapped, while the brunette stayed obviously in an attempt to fight the evil king.

-okay _King Aaron_- She said as she gave a step closer to the king that was now right in front of her -let´s see if you are strong enough to fight with the water guardian- Cornelia heard Irma´s challenging voice say, and a new fight began.

Caleb, on the other hand, finally got to the crystal box. He put both hands in the glass, not being able to control his fears.

-Cornelia!- He exclaimed, feeling all the love he had for her running through his body–are you okay? Are you hurted? Did he…?-

-I´m fine- Cornelia cut him off, putting both palms also in the glass of the box, exactly where Caleb´s were –I´m fine- She repeated almost smiling

Caleb sighed in relief.

-Don´t worry, we will get you out of here- he promised as he began looking around the place in an attempt to find something that could break the strong glass.

-It´s a magical glass, It can´t be broken easily- Cornelia warned him –well at least I guess it is for it appeared around me out of nowhere. Will probably will have to use the heart to break it or…-

-Or I could help- A voice suddenly said from behind them, and Cornelia turned to see Horace and Agnes, standing right behind them. The first one was holding an orange pedant in his left hand and it was glowing hysterically.

Frowning, Caleb took out his sword, ready to attack the two strangers

-Stay away from us!- he yelled to them

-Caleb no!- Cornelia stopped him –they are my friends! We can trust them!-

Without waiting for an approval from the rebel, Horace made his way to the glass box and tried to use his pedant in order to vanish the crystal jail. Caleb wouldn´t stop staring at him with disbelief as he did it.

-Where did you got that?- Cornelia asked as she saw her so called "brother in law" trying to break the glass.

-Agnes stole it from Aaron´s jeweler a couple of years ago- He explained, then with a sigh he looked up sadly –but apparently it is not strong enough to break the box-

Before any of the four of them could say another word, a scream was heard, and Cornelia and Caleb turned to see how Irma flew all over the room and collapsed on the floor weakly, letting go a groan as she did.

-Irma!- Hay Lin yelled and immediately left the fight with the guards to fly over where the water guardian was, ready to help her.

-It´s okay Hay, I´m fine- She said as Hay Lin helped her to get up -Damn it, he _is_ good- Cornelia almost heard Irma admit with a frown.

Aaron let out an evil laugh.

-you are all so weak…I´m stronger than any of you and I don´t even have a heart!- he said childishly between his hysterical laughs, only to increment the guardians fury.

-o really? I will show you strength- Taranee yelled all of a sudden, and before anyone could even notice it the fire guardian, who was at the moment in mid air trying to battle the gigantic guards, raised up her arms and a big flame of fire appeared exactly where the mass of guards was reunited, making all of them scream painfully at the heat.

The king crossed his arms.

-Impressive- Aaron said grinning, not very interested on his guards´s yells and pleads –however, you will have to do a _little better_ if you want to beat me, you fire girl- And before anyone could react, Aaron made a fireball of his own and threw it directly to Taranee who, with a painful scream, fell on the floor instantly.

-No!- Will shouted and It took her no time fly over where Taranee was in order to help her.

-Two down, two remain- He said and his eyes moved directly to Hay Lin, who was still busy helping Irma.

-Hay Lin watch out!- Cornelia and Caleb screamed almost at the same time, but before the air guardian could even turn to the king, he had already used his fire powers in order to make her fall unconsciously on the floor.

Irma, who was almost recovering from his last attack, saw Hay Lin faint next to her, she was ready to attack back, but soon a flame reached her, making her fall once again.

-Leave them alone!- Cornelia shouted furiously through the glass, only to be ignored.

The king then turned to Will. She looked back at him furiously.

-Hmm…so you are the leader here, aren't you? No need to answer, I recognize a leader when I see it- He said casually –okay, now…What are we going to do with you? Perhaps, if you gave me the heart of Candracar willingly I could let you live…-

Will frowned, ready to attack:

-NEVER!- she yelled. Aaron stared at her angrily for a couple of seconds, and then shrugged.

-Okay, as you wish- He said, and then attacked her to with a couple of flames. The redhead was able to escape from the first one, but she wasn´t lucky with the second one. After a scream, she fell unconsciously on the floor, next to Taranee.

-no! Will!- Cornelia yelled sobbing. _"This is my entire fault"_ She thought _"god, this is my entire fault!"_

Caleb on the other hand, took out his sword and roared. How dared he to hurt his friends just like that? He was going to make him pay. Without a second of doubt, he made his way to the altar, where Aaron stood alone.

-Caleb! Wait, no!- Cornelia shouted behind him –he is too powerful, Caleb! No!- But she was ignored. She felt the tears run through her cheeks, she _had _to do something.

-Horace you've got to find a way to get me out of here!- the blonde exclaimed turning to the couple that was standing behind her.

Horace and Agnes exchanged looks:

-there are probably no guards protecting Aaron's room- Agnes said to her fiancé

Horace nodded.

-Let´s move- he said

-wait! Where are you going?- Cornelia asked

-We are going to Aaron's room, to see if we find another pedant. We will be back soon, Cornelia, I promise- Agnes replied, and both of them went away, making their way back to the castle.

-please hurry- Cornelia said in a soft voice as she turned desperately her attention back to Caleb and Aaron

-Hmm, so this would leave just you and me, right Caleb?-Aaron said as he noticed the rebel standing bravely in front of him with nothing but a sword on his hand and a mad expression on his face.

Caleb didn´t even reply, he pointed the king with his sword, ready to make his first attack

-You will regret the day you chose to mess up with _my _friends- He said coldly –and my love-

A new flame appeared in Aaron's hand.

-We will see- Said the king

And with that, the fight began.

****

**Hello everybody! Yes, It's me, believe it or not…I'm NOT dead! And neither is this story…I now I`m always apologizing for updating so slowly, but this time I understand you all If you decide to hate me… I mean, It's been almost a year for god's sake! You should all be hating me SO much right now! **

**Still, I always keep my promises, and I was very clear when I said in my profile that I won´t leave fanfiction till I finish every single story I left on Hiatus, and trust me, I will.**

**Anyway If you liked this chapter please review, and I will reply and review back **

**Kisses and I'll see you all soon! (and I mean it, SOON)**

**Rachel.j**


End file.
